Walk Through Time
by fragonknight01
Summary: A challenge fic: Harry goes back in time and meets Salazar Slytherin, they come back to the present, and must protect themselves from the Wizengamot sending them to Azkaban.  Slash & Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

A/N: Another repost which at one point was a challenge fic from a lovely lady here on fanfiction.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

Chapter 1: In the beginning...

Hogwarts Castle stood tall and proud, conceived in love of knowledge and built with magic. Her founders were four magically adept youngsters, intelligent and powerful beyond anything seen since Merlin. And, all four of them had flaws that could get them killed.

The eldest of the Founders was Godric Gryffindor. Godric was an incredibly powerful man; tall, hard muscled, and fair to look upon. He had the red hair and blue eyes that would later be associated with the Weasley clan through one of his daughters. His problems lay in the fact that his father was a half blood demon of the fire wraith variety. There was also the small problem of him inheriting his mother's promiscuous nature…only men don't see that as a problem, do they?

Second was Helga Hufflepuff. Helga was a typical Nordic goddess of snow wraith descent. She had been born in Norway and sent to England as part of the trade agreements between her father, a Viking King, and the current King of Scotland. They had been hoping for a match between their children, but it didn't happen. Helga pretended that she was not unduly stressed that she and Salazar did not suit, however she did feel bad for him. Her snow wraith heritage simply would not allow her to mate with anyone not compatible with her and that meant she could go her whole life without being stirred to mate and procreate.

Rowena Ravenclaw was probably the most awkward of the four. She was a tall, slender, athletic woman whose veins carried both Succubus and Veela blood. She was also a fiery tempered, possessive woman when not immersed in her books. Rowena had not yet began to feel the call for her Veela mate. Normally she did not have trouble keeping her Succubus nature under control, but when someone touched her too affectionately she would have problems. Being in a castle with approximately a couple dozen adolescent boys wasn't that much stress, yes?

The youngest of the lot, a lad by the name of Salazar Slytherin, had turned eighteen some months before and was starting to show signs of stress well ahead of the other three. But that was because they had the advantage of having different magical creature in their blood as opposed to his. Salazar had just a tad of Harpy blood running through his veins and its effects were building. Either he find his mate and bond with said being, or Salazar would die within the next few months…1.

The other three helped as much as they could with Salazar's problem. Godric often spent long hours gathering rare ingredients so that the girls could perform arcane rituals in search of his elusive mate.

Then one day Rowena burst into Salazar's rooms while he was scrying the mirror and noticed something totally wrong about the image. Without first asking his permission, she cast the complex summoning charm that she had come to ask him about.

Salazar had turned to her, face wan and posture defeated, and asked, "Rowena, why would you cast a summoning on my reflection?"

The chestnut haired woman shook her head in frustration as she huffed. "Because you idiot, that was your soul mate, not you. Of all the times you cast that spell, did you not notice that that boy had a scar across his forehead and was wearing different clothes?"

Salazar hung his head before answering. He was totally confused about the image. He had always thought it was himself because he knew what that boy was thinking- the same thing he was thinking: always alone in a crowd of people and so desperately lonely.

Then he felt a disturbance in the force as if a million voices had suddenly cried out in pain and were suddenly silenced. (2.) Probably because everyone discovered that the savior of the Wizarding world had disappeared and the whole thing was echoing through time. Or, maybe, it is time that we realize that the all encompassing force that directs our fate even has control of magic.

In actuality what happened was Rowena did feel a disturbance in the air between the mirror and Salazar so she yanked him away from it. He was just about to hex her with a batch of creepy crawlies in her knickers when the mirror suddenly clouded up as if it were the vortex of a tornado and spat the boy out that Rowena had summoned.

The Harpy took one look and began cooing. Its mate had been found. Salazar Slytherin was now officially a very happy little wizard type man.

Harry Potter stood up, brushed himself off, looked around and decided that where ever he was, it certainly was not where he should be because if he were mistaken…and he was never mistaken…he was about to be eaten faster than a Terry's Orange chocolate egg by Ratty Baggins (an ugly sight my friends!).

(1.)Harpy definition has been borrowed from the story **Black Wings** by Harpy Wings (with her permission...)

(2.)Star Wars 4. Misquoted from Obi Wan Kenoi.


	2. Thinking too hard

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

Chapter 2: Thinking too hard

Meanwhile back to the Summer of 1998...

Life had changed for Harry Potter since he came home from school having graduated from Hogwarts and was now a fully qualified wizard with ten outstanding NEWTs to his credit. It had been one hell of a year; time turners, training with weapons masters, neutralizing Voldemort twice, beautiful people trying to corner him for a quick shag… He had been seriously overbooked and summer coming was just what he needed.

It was now two weeks into summer vacation and he was about to go stark raving crazy from all the leisure time. Since he'd come home he had done any number of terribly uninteresting things to fill his days. He still cleaned house and did the yard work, but there was just too much peace and quiet here on Privet Drive. He had even brewed a hair growth potion, grew a goatee, and took up karate.

The only thing he had not managed to change about his life was the people he was living with; no, mostly they had done that themselves. Well, Aunt Petunia was about as horrible as ever simply because she really was as ghastly as her creator intended for her to be. However, Dudley was a whole different tub of lard. Brainless had been warned by his father not to bother Harry and suffered the consequences the minute he stepped out of line- magically. When Vernon had told Harry to deal with him properly then laughed atDudley's predicament all bullying ceased from the teenaged beluga.

Then there had been another shock for Harry. Uncle Vernon kept pestering him to keep his magic levels sharp by doing the oddest bits with magic. The older man thought nothing of waking him up in the early hours before dawn insisting that he needed to practice potions, cast runes, and any other number of magical performances. The oddest had been the few times Vernon had given Harry the magical coordinates to a specific place and then demanded that he apparate the two of them there to carry on with some work that an 'associate' was having problems with.

Harry was sure that Vernon knew he was helping a wizard, but part of the agreement was that whoever he was would not be there when Vernon brought Harry in to perform spells that the other man needed accomplished but was unable to do. Harry never worried about the odd jobs he was doing for Vernon's secret organization simply because he was capable of detecting malevolent intent and there was none in the air about the place.

He would get his answers later. Probably around the same time that the lot of them figured out that along with performing the spells, casting runes, brewing potions, and translating old documents written sometime before Stargate was built; Harry had built a little self protection into the spells. If these people tried using his work for purposes other than to defeat or contain evil, the spell would either fail spectacularly or fall ineffective. The backlash might even make whoever wanted the work done sorry that he had violated the principles of peace and harmony in the universe; that was after he spent a hundred years as a troll..

Over the course of the last weeks, Vernon Dursley had begun to show his true colors; rather like a rainbow trout in the sunshine. After picking Harry up at the train station,Vernon had taken him to a nice little family type restaurant and had proceeded to discuss with him the real reasons behind why he had treated him roughly over the years.

Harry had sat and listened to Vernon and had begun to understand exactly what it was that Vernon was doing. There had been a method to the older man's madness and it had actually worked quite well for often going over the top with his punishments around the house, but it had been necessary to do so. The people watching the house needed to be absolutely convinced that the Dursleys hated the little Potter and had no use for him.

In actual fact, the Dursleys really did have little use for Potter. It was Potter who needed the Dursleys, or more importantly, Harry needed Vernon and all of Vernon's esoteric knowledge. Harry owed Vernon Dursley big time if he ever took into account the fact that the man had to work at a drill bit company and live with Petunia Evans and her hideous son instead of taking up his title as Viscount Dursley and living quietly on his beautiful little spot of heaven in the Hebrides.

Nope! All hell was about to break loose in England. Harry just knew it was going to be more fun than when the Sirens went on winter holiday and sank the Titanic.

Harry reflected on what he was doing with his life. He was trapped here in Little Whinging, had been for several weeks now, and was feeling the call to go to his lover. It was too dangerous to go to him very often though. If Voldemort ever found what it was that enabled Harry to move back and forth through time precisely, he would begin a campaign that would not stop until either he had that power, or the Wizarding world was completely in ruins.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to the first time he had woken up and was a thousand years in the past. He had been down in the Chamber of Secrets working on harvesting some of the basilisk for a potion he and Severus were working on when he tripped and found himself lying face down on the ground, glasses tilted at an angle, as he stared at an effeminate looking bonding bracelet made from what appeared to be Black Hills Gold. Without thinking of the consequences of his action, he reached out with a hand that had been scraped open in the fall, and grasped the item.

The blood drizzling from the wound on his palm was already reacting badly to the dust from the basilisk scales. When the new mixture touched the bracelet a minor explosion occurred and Harry was catapulted into the past.

He woke up looking up at himself. Only the 'himself' that he was looking at was dressed in a peculiar fashion. Harry wasn't too worried about Wizarding fashion changing over the years because it hadn't. What he was concerned about was who was standing over him with a look of confusion, longing, hope, and not a small tad of desperation. After taking in the image of the sleekly muscled young man wearing the leather trousers and partially unbuttoned shirt, there was only one thing to ask, "Who are you? And, why are you polyjuiced to look like me?"

The other boy turned to the brunette woman standing beside him. "It worked, Rowena! It really worked. I am so happy. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry's look alike grabbed the tall athletic woman and pulled her face down to receive his kiss.

Harry shrieked with rage when the woman jerked his mirror image a good six inches off the ground and began adding a bit more enthusiastic improvisation to the kiss than the occasion called for. He was up off the floor and tugging the other boy out of her clutches before she could do anymore damage. His magic began leaking out, skin glowing and lightening dancing around in an ominous swirl as he growled in a magnificent display of territorial rage…

Salazar, realizing what was happening, let loose of Rowena and went limp into the arms of the person she had just called to be his soul mate. He was soon jerked out of the woman's arms and spent a good five minutes staring in awe at the other boy who was glaring at the intimidating witch he had just kissed.

Rowena was nearly humming with fury herself at being thwarted her prey. That was a nice kiss, even by succubus standards and she was ready for another taste just as soon as she removed the irritant…

Just as they were about to go for their wands and settle the whole argument with a wizards' dual, Salazar came to his senses. "Rowena, the whole purpose of calling this man here was because you are not my life mate."

Harry, having trained with Severus Snape for the last six and a half years, caught the whole exchange perfectly and interpreted it correctly. "You called me here because you needed your life mate?"

Rowena huffed in irritation, but relaxed her posture. "Yes, little man. You have been called here because the great Salazar Slytherin has started suffering the effects of not being able to bond and share his magic with his soul mate."

Harry laughed. "Trust me to maintain my freak status by having to travel a thousand years instead of a thousand miles to find a mate."

Salazar was more sensitive to rejection than even Harry Potter. "Are you saying that you do not want me as a life mate?"

Harry heard the loneliness, felt the rejection in the other's stance. Rejecting him had never crossed his mind so he tightened his hold on him and closed his eyes to reach him with his other senses; utter contentment and complete perfection was transmitted to the hybrid Harpy. Now that was not difficult was it?

Harry blinked a few times. The boy in his arms felt quite satisfactory. There were a few little problems though. Not the least of them was the fact that he knew nothing of homosexuality- even if he did have time to get laid. Which, come to think of it, up to this point he really had not had time for either, so why precisely was he here?

The idiot said the only thing he could think of. "I don't know how this is going to work. Uncle Vernon really does not like homosexuality." Looking into the wide startled eyes close to his, he then added. "But, then Uncle Vernon doesn't really seem to be too fond of me anyway, so this should not be a real problem."

Salazar raised a shaking hand to caress along Harry's cheekbone before tracing down the side of his jaw. "You look so much like me." This time he touched the pad of his thumb against Harry's lip then moved it up to touch his scar. "And yet you are totally different too." This time it was he who closed his eyes and leaned close to breathe in Harry's scent.

When he opened his eyes again it was to see nothing. Harry had moved so that Salazar's face was buried in the side of his hair. The Founder breathed in and sighed contentedly as the aroma of crushed pine and fresh rain assailed his senses. Contentedly nuzzling his new plushy toy, he was startled to feel the other body pull him closer and whimper softly as their packages rubbed against each other.

It was as if lightening had shocked them both. There was pain from them clutching each other so tightly, pain from their arousals which previously had never been the slightest bit important to either of them, and there was the pain of joy so profound that it actually hurt to breathe through such a perfect moment. Neither man had ever previously considered who or what their life partner was. Now they would not have to- they knew.

Harry's scar flared with agony at Salazar's first light touch and then became a gentle soothing caress that filled his mind with sweetness and contentment. A thousand years into the future, a snakelike man fell to the floor clutching his head as alien thoughts of love and laughter overloaded his simple brain causing melted circuits and massive confusion.

Looking down from the heavens, Fate growled and kicked Luck in the arse as she giggled about another bad guy meltdown.

The two became inseparable as they learned everything they could about the other. They became so entwined in each others psyche that there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they shared a link. Eventually, regardless of where they were or what they were doing, they could communicate with the other. The BORG which Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise was to encounter later on in life, could have been modeled after these two. They were definitely two bodies, but no one was capable of understanding the phenomenon of what appeared to be one brain. What one knew or understood, the other seemed to absorb within seconds…

Harry had lived in the Founders Era several days before he began to feel the pull to return to the 20th Century. He was needed there and would have to leave the Founder's Era. It was breaking his heart to have to tell Salazar he was going and had no idea when he would be able to return. It was best to get the news out of the way so he went looking for him.

He found him in their rooms. Harry looked over at Salazar, sitting in the window of what would later become the Gryffindor tower, like he had so many times. The other man even had the pose down; complete with snowy white owl perched on his knee while he petted her. And it came to him, an epiphany; if he were ever permanently separated from this man again he would die from the loneliness.

This was what he risked walking back through time for. Salazar Slytherin was the other half of him. They were body and blood, bones and muscle; two separate entities except they only had one collective conscience, one spirit.

Harry could no longer stand to be across the room from his loved one. As soon as the eyes that mirrored his soul looked at him, he straightened from his lounging pose against the door jamb and went to him. It was enough for the two men to cling together as they petted the owl.

Salazar finally spoke, "When I leave Hogwarts for the final time, the other three will understood and accept the fact that I had to go elsewhere. I have started getting ready to go with you, but I cannot leave this time. There is still much to do and my dreams tell me that we will not leave until after a terrible storm."

Harry nodded. "I feel it too. There is something foul gathering in the gloaming."

Sal snickered. "That is one way of stating the unease."

"What else have you done, Love?"

"I picked a bright young lad by the name of Percival Evans to fill my position as head of Slytherin House and had him vetted by the other three."

Harry's hand shook as he touched Salazar's cheek. "Then what happened?"

"When the time is right, Salazar Slytherin will close that chapter of his life and walk into the future to be with his bond-mate until such time as they both should exit the mortal coil and set foot into the next great adventure."

Harry laughed shakily as the owl he had renamed Hedwig hooted and nipped both boys. After they watched her take flight back out the window, he whispered, "And as long as the two of us are together, there will always be a desire to make a happy ever after happen."

Salazar grinned before sliding off the window seat. Since I am considered the older of the two here, I suppose I shall do the pretty." He kept his eyes trained on Harry's face as he knelt on one knee in front of him and reached inside his tunic for the bonding bracelets that he had had the other Hogwarts Founders help him make before he called for his soul mate. Opening the box and handing it to Harry, he asked, "Harold James Potter, it would be a great honor to me, and also the greatest of pleasures in my life, if you would become one with me; to become one soul, united through all eternity. Will you consent to bond with me? I pledge to honor you only, in sickness, or in health, beyond death even, until the end of our existance."

Tears of joy dripped from the younger wizard's eyes. Before they could fall to the floor, Salazar had spelled them into diamonds and collected them in his hands as Harry stood there chanting, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

A few seconds later, Harry slid to the floor beside him and began snogging the daylights out of him. It could have been seconds or hours later, he finally whispered, "I will bond with you for all eternity. Then I will bond with you in the afterlife."

Salazar, hands shaking so badly he could barely grip them, placed the pile of diamonds on the floor then grabbed Harry in a bone crushing embrace. The two of them clung together for ages before they could bear to be separated from the other.

He finally managed to whisper, "these last few days have been the most incredible time for me. After I cast that soul mate search spell I was ready to commit suicide because I was so lonely. I saw your face in the mirror and thought I was looking at my lonely future. Words cannot express my joy when Rowena cast the summoning spell for me and you appeared."

Harry clung to Salazar and made soft hushing noises. "It's OK now, Luv. Everything worked perfectly and now we are together."

The bonding bracelets beckoned to them. Harry picked his up and then squealed in surprise as it slid down his palm and wound its way around his arm. "Sal?" He finally questioned softly.

Without further delay, Salazar picked his bracelet up also. It, too, was eager to find its home; slinking around his arm and settling down as a perfect fit.

They grinned at each other as they raised their left arms, clasped hands, and touched arm to arm from wrist to elbow. The magic compelled them to kiss. The kiss compelled them to begin the honeymoon.

The honeymoon is a different story…

Sorry about the spacing errors. I think I got most of them.


	3. RSVP Penguins Only

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

A/N: Another repost which at one point was a challenge fic from a lovely lady here on fanfiction.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

Chapter 3: RSVP Penguins Only

Harry was lying in the back yard at # 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, staring up at the clouds, and mentally reviewing the latest letter he had received from his friends who were enjoying the summer together at 12 Grimmuld Place, London, when his uncle bellowed for him. Uncle Vernon had carried on acting rather strangely for the last two weeks or so, and Harry immediately jumped to his feet and rushed into the house where Vernon was waiting. Harry answered most summons promptly since he had no desire to provoke a relapse.

"You called for me, Uncle?" Harry managed to keep his voice level even as he twitched mentally because his 'bad feeling' radar was going crazy.

Vernon was dressed in his penguin suit, aka his black dress suit that he wore to his meetings with the Brotherhood of Free Masonry. Obviously the old guy was going out. What shocked Harry so badly was the fact that Vernon had in his hands a black dress suit which he was holding out to Harry. "I want you to get dressed in this, Boy. I am taking you to the meeting tonight with me. I petitioned the Order to accept you into the organization and they have agreed to look at you tonight."

Harry could not keep the shock from his face. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. I will be right back." He started to take the suit and head upstairs.

Vernon shook his head. "You are a full fledged wizard now. You are allowed to do magic. Just change right now and we can be on our way."

That bit of logic really scared Harry. "Uncle, since when did you allow me to do magic in this house? For that matter what has changed that I am allowed to do magic in front of you?" The situation might have been funny if it were not so scary.

Vernon waved a pudgy hand in a shooing motion. "Hurry up, boy. I'll explain a bit of what is happening once we are in the car."

Harry cast a quick cleaning charm on himself, spelled his other clothes away, and picked up the suit to begin dressing. A few seconds later he was following his uncle out the door and into the latest affluent status symbol vehicle parked in the Dursley driveway. He couldn't resist asking, "Uncle Vernon, since I am allowed to legally do magic, may I suggest we arrive at the meeting in a black 240 SL? A Mercedes is a more understated elegant vehicle than a Ford Suburban."

Vernon thought about it for two seconds before he nodded his approval. He was in a rather pleasant mood as he swung the new car out of the driveway and down the street.

"We don't have a great deal of time so I expect you to shut up and listen, OK?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"The reason you are attending this meeting with me is because someone from the Wizarding world approached my enclave regarding the translation of some books they have. They were under the impression that the Masonic Temple has a secret language and they wanted me to have a look at the books."

He glanced over at Harry and nodded his approval of the way the boy cleaned up. He had long since realized that Dudley would be unable to follow in his footsteps as a protector of the faith and was rather pleased that he could present such a clean looking young man to the rest of his associates. "Anyway, I recognized the squiggles as the same stuff you write in that journal of yours. So, I reckoned that it had to do with Wizard business, and who better to handle wizard business than a wizard?"

Harry's mind flashed to his journal. 'Ah, I thought that someone had touched my journal.' He thought. It didn't bother him too badly though since no one but himself could read parseltongue at the moment.

"You had better be paying attention, Lad."

Vernon's voice yanked him abruptly back to the present. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. I was just thinking about the journal. You didn't make any copies of it or anything did you?"

"Boy, I'm a squib, yes? Years ago when you were first brought to me, I could have shifted you off to any number of loonies. I took care of you then, I keep your secrets now."

Harry nodded his understanding. Uncle Vernon had just paid him a bit of a compliment and he was rather disconcerted to realize that he was actually feeling slightly proud of the fact that he had finally been able to get his uncle's approval on something. He noticed that Vernon seemed to want to say more, but was at a bit of a loss on where to start.

"What else can you tell me, Uncle? Did you get a good description of the wizards who came to you for help?"

Vernon kept his eyes glued to the road as he answered. "The blonds appeared to be father and son, the other man could be described as tall, dark, and greasy. The three of them were bloody great snobs, They may be from old money, but their act could not cover up the fact that they are shifty boys."

Harry coughed to keep from chuckling outright. "They didn't happen to mention that their names were Malfoy and Snape did they?"

Vernon adeptly swerved around a little old lady in a mini who seemed to be under the influence of a mind altering substance, or she could have just been having an Alzheimer's moment. As he straightened the car back up, he nodded and spoke. "I do believe they said that was their names. They were serious to the point that they all stepped forward to the altar and added a drop of their blood to it while chanting something about blood wards and protection of the temple."

Harry nodded. "Good. Did they then swear an oath to keep your secrets on pain of losing their magic if they broke the promise knowingly?"

Vernon heaved a sigh that almost shook the vehicle. "Yes."

Harry really did not know what else to ask about the situation. "Can you tell me anything else about what happened at the meeting when you all agreed to help these three?"

Vernon's complexion flushed slightly. "We did not actually agree to help them. We said we would need to have further discussion with other knowledgeable associates before committing ourselves to aiding them."

Harry was saved from further conversation by Vernon pulling into a parking lot in front of a non-descript building. "Here we are, boy. While we meet and mingle with others, don't talk about this with anyone. We will move into a back room to discuss the sanctioned business of the order."

It was no surprise to Harry when he stepped into the meeting hall and was greeting by the same three wizards whom Vernon had just mentioned. His magical senses immediately checked to make sure they were Malfoys and Snape rather than polyjuiced imposters. He actually drew a breath of relief that they were operating under their correct names.

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he recognized Harry, but other than that, the three gentlemen who were mingling with the muggles made no indication that they were there for anything except the usual social/business meeting.

Soon enough, Vernon would be guiding Harry down a hall that appeared to lead to the kitchens, but instead had panels that gained access to concealed rooms. After social hour had been conducted out in the common area, the fate of the world was to be decided by a bunch of fake penguins masquerading as old fat men wearing black suits…

What Vernon had not told Harry yet was that most of the Masons in his organization were wizards who had ties to both societies. Vernon knew most of these men because they often passed on information to him regarding the safe-keeping of his nephew.

The current 'connection' who was sponsoring Snape and his two associates to come forward with their requests was none other than a gentleman by the name of Sterling Malfoy Smith, a young wizard who was currently married to a squib by the name of Evangeline Snape. Sterling was the son of Druella Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's illegitimate older sister.

Evangeline was Snape's half-sister. She had been recognized by their father after Severus' mother died, and Mr. Snape married his childhood sweetheart only to find that she too was a witch.

Sterling made the Masonic connection through Evangeline. Evangeline's maternal grandfather was a wizard first, then a Mason, active in the lodge, and a rabid hater of Tom Riddle. Leandro DiVito had lost most of his family during the first rise of Voldemort and he was doing everything he could to make sure the second time didn't finish them off. Trying to keep her safe, he had married Evangeline off to the Malfoy spawn, then laughed in sheer delight when they not only presented him with five wizard great-grandsons in less than six years, they brought Snape, Malfoy Sr., and Malfoy Jr. to the round table to bargain.

Sterling had grown up eating Sunday dinner at the Malfoy table so it was not a problem for him to be there when Lucius and Severus discussed Wizarding business of a most secretive nature. He was actually the one who suggested that the Malfoys petition the Masonic temple for aid in translating two books that Snape had recently stolen from the Parkinson library because he recognized the language the books were written in. He had recently had the good fortune of having a similarly written text translated into English for the Hall's library.

Sterling currently held the office of Historian for the enclave; had done so for the last three months and had begun the rigorous task of sorting their official documents and cataloguing them. Thus far he had made incredible inroads into the job. Part of the reason he made such inroads was the help he received from an unidentified wizard. Seeing Harry Potter here tonight though, he was sure that the 'unknown' part of everything was about to change drastically.

If Harry Potter was to join the enclave as a fully participating member, it was quite possible that order could be restored from chaos more quickly. He then amended his decision to include the possibility that chaos could conceivably run rampant much quicker with the addition of this particular wizard who wasn't technically a Mason and had not been indoctrinated with the rights and responsibilities of Freemasonry.

Introspection would have to wait for a later date as he caught the Grand Master making motions for the lot of them to move toward the kitchens. There would be time enough for them to work after they mingled with the lower echelons of the order. The real meeting never convened before the deadbeats and losers left the premises.

Vernon wearily closed and locked the main door before turning in time to see Harry and Sterling cast **_scourgify_** spells on the room. It was with a sigh of relief that he acknowledged that he would not have to do the backbreaking work of sweeping, mopping, and washing up after a pack of pigs run rampant through the building for the last two hours. That thought had him flinching slightly as he thought about some of the messes he had forced Harry to clean up at the Dursley house.

Harry was almost impressed with the way Vernon took charge of the meeting. Who would have actually thought that Vernon Dursley was more than a bag of hot air? He was in fact a rather intimidating man to have sitting across the table from you while the enclave was conducting a serious meeting while adhering to Robert's Rules of Order. As Parliamentarian, Vernon was faultless.1

Soon enough, the issue of helping the three men who were representing a secret organization was brought up. The Masons did not seem to have a problem with them saying they were wizards and their mission was to destroy a terrorist organization which was amassing an army whose main objective was to destroy significant world populations. The three wizards looked respectable and carried Voter registration cards in their wallets, what more could a body ask of them?

Harry had just started perusing the two books the men wanted translated when his feeling of unease became acute. He stopped the proceedings and asked that Wizarding measures be implemented to ensure the safety of the books and information being discussed.

Once the doors were locked and the drapes pulled, Vernon turned to Harry and nodded for him to proceed with checking to make sure the wards which had been placed around the building over the last several years had not been compromised. Snape and Malfoy Sr., stared at the boy in awe as he muttered a complex bit of esoteric rhetoric and the magic lines surrounding the building flared to life and became visible for all the wizards to see.

Draco whispered in awe, "What are we supposed to be looking for, Harry?"

Snape answered for him, "A breeched ward should theoretically have a large bloody looking tear in it. Depending on what was used to breech the ward, determines how badly the magic around the wound bleeds."

Harry nodded in assent. "Very good, Sir. I see you read the ward structure book I transcribed for you."

Snape flashed him the caricature of a smile. "Yes. I read it. I still can't get several of the spells to work for me, but I have managed to obtain two more animagus forms and I am now capable of accessing some of my mother's ancestral traits."

Malfoy snickered. "You mean that you gave in to your Vampire heritage and now you can fog morph and stay up for longer periods of time if you feed from a blood donor."

Snape shrugged casually. "There is that too, yes." Then he batted his eyes at the smirking blond and added, "And since I haven't fed in awhile I might just eat you up, Candyfloss."2

Every head in the room turned to stare at the imposing blond. Harry finally giggled, "Candyfloss?"

Lucius maintained his dignity as he looked down his nose at him. "Narcissa, as my wife, may call me what she likes. The rest of you will address me as Lord Malfoy."

A wicked smirk on his face, Harry winked and deadpanned. "It's OK, Sweet Thing. My mate calls me Snuggle Bunny."

Sterling did not want to hear them. "Gentlemen, if you please, we are about to make our way down the hall. I am starting to feel a bit of Mr. Potter's apprehension and think that we should retire to the Library to finish the rest of tonight's business." He made a graceful shooing motion and inclined his head toward the backrooms.

Vernon stepped forward to go to the Library, but stopped dead still when he heard a quiet hiss from Harry. "What be the problem, lad?"

Harry snarled as the wards began to flare. He grabbed up the two books and wandlessley shrunk them before slipping them into a small pocket inside his tail coat. "There are wizards outside who wish us evil. Make haste to the Library. Snape, Malfoy, hold them off as long as necessary."

Snape watched as Harry jerked Draco down the hallway and into the room where the other men had gone. "I wonder how long necessary is?" He casually asked Lucius as he flung a spell at the door that would animate it to eat anyone who tried stepping on the front landing.

Lucius watched as a huge flare of magic flowed through the room and shook the windows. "Since that came from the Library, I think we have held them off as long as necessary."

Severus grinned. "I wonder where Harry took them. I'm really rather annoyed that we have been left behind again. Ever since he and the Weasley twins got back from wherever they had gone last time, I have felt a great longing to go adventuring with them…"

Lucius turned and stared at his old friend just in time to watch the man bend over gasping to breathe as he laughed at Rosier and Warrington being eaten by the door. The two men wore such horrified expressions that he couldn't help but join his companion in howling and rolling around the floor, acting like an intellectually insipid barbarian.

Severus finally sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Merlin, but I love using that spell. I'd almost skip meals for the rest of the week to know where that door is going to spit them out. When Potter cast that spell on my door and I walked into it, I wound up in the ladies dressing room at the swimming finals of the World Games."

Lucius looked at him in awe. "What happened?"

Snape smirked, "Besides the fact that I got shagged by a dozen horny women? Not much."

The blond had to scratch his head and think about that one. "Do you reckon the door works from this side also?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Obviously not home…"

The two stopped talking and looked out the door to see what was happening on the outside. They were relieved to see that whoever had been with the two Death Eaters had decided to leave. That is everyone had left except one rat which was trying to make its way into the building by chewing a hole in the side of the window.

Sterling led the remaining Masons back out of the Library just in time to see the window suck the rat in between two panes of glass and then solidify around it. He nodded at the captured animal and spoke, "He wouldn't happen to be a friend would he?"

Lucius, still feeling rather elated at the proceedings of the night, looked down his haughty nose at the effectively neutralized Peter Pettigrew and sang, "How much is that rodent in the window? The one with the silvery arm… How much is that rodent in the window? I do hope that rodent's been harmed."3As the free masons blinked and considered just what it was they were actually doing here with these obviously deranged people, Snape gave Lucius a high five and proceeded to give him the 'jive' handshake, complete with a few rude noises.

The Masons were not used to such exuberance at functions so they just shook their heads and commented on the fact that these gentlemen were obviously more socially compatible with the Lions Club and maybe when those two boys got back from wherever they had disappeared to, the whole misunderstanding could be sorted out.

* * *

><p>(1.) Robert's Rules of Order is the difinitive book of Parlimentary Procedure<p>

(2.) Candyfloss is the blond character from Wicked Wanda, a comic strip in old Playboy Magazines

(3.) How Much is that Doggie in the window? is an actual song dating back to at least the late 60's...


	4. Brother  My Brother

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

A/N: Another repost which at one point was a challenge fic from a lovely lady here on fanfiction.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Brother, My Brother (In which Harry and Draco have traveled to Hogwarts- during the Founders Era.)<p>

Harry spun through time with the ease of a professional gymnast doing his routine on the parallel bars. Harry, used to traveling back and forth in time, upon arrival, immediately morphed into his animagus form of a raven and flew off to find Salazar.

The trip wasn't quite as kind to Draco. Several minutes later when he recovered his equilibrium and was capable of standing on his feet, the first thing he did was pull his wand and start looking around to figure out where he was. He recognized Hogwarts in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief that he was in a semi-recognizable place. After taking careful inventory he noticed there were plenty of things he did not associate with Hogwarts circa 1997.

He was really proud of the fact he had not panicked yet and started screaming for Harry like a proper girly-type gender bending wizard was liable to do. Which then led him to the realization that he did not actually see Harry anywhere in sight? And since he was a proper girly-type gender bending wizard upon occasion…

He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him as the fear of being all alone began to close in on him. Never would Draco Malfoy admit that he hated being alone; maybe it was one of those freak traits inherited from his parents, but from the day he was born, he had never had to be alone unless he just wanted a few minutes to himself. All the strange and unforgiving things surrounding him were starting to wear on his overwrought nerves.

As he was dwelling on the technicalities of being deserted, he heard a soft pop and whirled around with his wand level, ready to hex whatever was there. He drew in a deep breath and pounced. "Harry, where the hell did you go off to? Why didn't you wait on me? You know I hate being alone in strange places."

The man he thought was Harry stepped back and leveled his own wand, 13 & ¼ inch black oak with a dual core of vampire fangs and medusa hair at him. "I suppose you are the imbecilic descendent of Helga Hufflepuff that Harry told me he had just dragged in for everyone to meet?"

"Harry, stop mucking about and tell me where we are. Maybe you can explain what it was that you did this time to get us into this mess, yes?" It really wasn't one of his better speeches, but it served its purpose.

The black haired man turned to the tall red head beside him and said, "That's it. I give up. Who's afraid of a Dark Wizard these days? I'm not even Salazar Slytherin anymore, I'm an imbecile named Harry." (1)

The red head was having too much fun with this one. He stuck out his hand to the irate blond. "Hi. Do you have a name for me also, or would you like to call me Godric Gryffindor as my mother does?"

Draco blinked, cocked his head at the two men, then blinked again. "Who did you just say you are?"

The red head laughed a big booming laugh that immediately had Draco twitching with visions of Ron Weasley all grown up... "I am Godric Gryffindor, and this is my associate, Salazar Slytherin. We are part of the founding body of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco sucked some air in between his tightly gritted teeth. "And the year is?"

Salazar tugged lightly at his goatee before saying, "Ah! Well, there is a religious order that started over in the Middle East who call themselves Christians. They have started reckoning time in terms of their beliefs. We aren't quite sure exactly what it means, but if you are reckoning in terms of B.C. then you are talking about sometime before the birth of their prophet, or saint, Jesus Christ. If you are figuring time from A.D. then you are reckoning sometime around the death of King Herod Antipus, who was a puppet king of Judea during the Roman Occupation of that area. There is roughly a 3 year difference, or margin for maneuvering, in there between the two events." (2)

Draco just gave him a stupid look. "What the fuck are you babbling about?"

Salazar gave him a sweetly mischievous smile and began ranting again. "You asked what the date was. I was trying to establish a significant date in history from which we could work. Anyway, we are about a 1000 years past all that garbage. Or, we finished building Hogwarts about a year and a half ago."

"Oh."

Godric smirked at Salazar. "I don't think the boy is all that impressed. Or," Here he scratched his head as he studied the indignant blond. "Maybe he's an overachiever in one of those stupid cultures that just point and grunt."

Sal considered the implications for a minute before stating, "You think he might be one of those idiots from the village?"

Draco snarled. "I am considered a wizard of some substantial talent in my time."

Godric shook his head. "Well, if he is an idiot, he's definitely not from our village. They can't string two syllables together, let alone a cohesive sentence." He continued to stare at Draco, mostly because Draco was so stareable, but he didn't want to admit that. Finally he shifted his attention back to Salazar. "We are going to have to set up a tracking system so that when a village loses their idiot they have a way of retrieving them."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco was just about livid at this point.

Godric winked slowly at Salazar then pretended to act stupid. "Of what do you speak? We speak of whence you came. We ponder why you are here. Yet your manner of speech only adds to the confusion. What mean you when you say the word 'fuk'? It is much like the German word 'frick' or fricken; which means to strike. Is there something here which you want to hit with your words?"

The blond was just about blue around the lips, the rage coursing through his body did not substitute for oxygen and he was definitely not breathing…

Salazar noted the state the boy was in and nodded at Godric. "Yes, well, anyway." He turned back to Draco. "If you care to come with us, we will take you to visit Helga. She is going to absolutely love having one of her descendents come to visit."

"Why do you assume that I am Helga Hufflepuff's descendent?"

Godric merely arched a ginger colored eyebrow while Salazar shook his head in disgust and mumbled something about Merlin sparing him from rampaging idiots.

There was not going to be an explanation forthcoming. Draco shook his head and admitted defeat. As he was getting ready to follow the two men, Harry Potter literally popped back in the picture. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he looked like he had been drug though the hedge backwards, but he was quite pleased to see the three men.

Sal looked at Harry and grinned. "Did you scare Rowena again?"

Harry nodded happily. "I sneaked up behind her and nibbled on her neck just like I do every time I come to visit. Then I got the hell out of there before she realized I wasn't Salazar."

Salazar just grinned and shook his head. "One of these days when that woman rapes me, you are going to repent of all this teasing. That woman is insatiable once she starts. I pity the men who marry her."

Draco cocked his head to the side and eyed him seriously as he asked, "Men?"

Salazar blinked lazily before the smirk reappeared. "Yes, men. It is going to take more than one man to keep her pleased; she's part succubus you know."

Harry smiled. "Harpies seem capable of keeping up."

Salazar preened a bit. "Yes, there is that. Not everyone has my stamina as well as my talent."

Harry snickered. "Yes, well, it is rather convenient to be functional as well as decorative isn't it?"

Sal nodded as he grinned at his mirror image. "Quite."

Draco looked over at Salazar in awe. "It's true then that the Head of Slytherin has to be a sex god along with everything else?"

Salazar and Harry both nodded an affirmative. When Draco saw that he just had to sigh in jealousy. "When I grow up I want to be Head of Slytherin house. Wait… Harry, why are you agreeing with him? You're not a Slytherin."

Salazar threw back his head and laughed in the Malfoy's face. "Kid, Harry Potter is so Slytherin that he came back in time and taught me a trick or two."

"Whadda' mean?" Draco looked like a very confused little boy.

Harry grinned at Draco. "Where did you sleep for seven years while attending Hogwarts?"

Draco huffed, "In the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins."

"And where did I sleep?"

"In the tower with the Gryffindors."

"And which location was more comfortable regardless of the season?"

"The tower?" Said in a soft questioning voice.

"Precisely. And, if you are such a good Slytherin, why weren't you there with me?"

Draco's shoulders slumped. "Figures that the ultimate Slytherin masquerades as a Gryffindor." He watched dejectedly as Harry morphed back into a raven and flew over to Salazar's shoulder.

Draco watched Salazar pet the raven and nuzzle him with kisses as he sat there. He wondered vaguely if he was ever going to see home again. This adventure was just getting weirder by the second.

Salazar saw his discomfiture and gave him a comforting clasp of hand on shoulder. "Don't fret so, Young Draco. You will stay if you have to, or you will go home to your time if you have to. Either way, you do what you have to, yes?"

Draco gave him a resigned nod of the head before looking over at Godric who had let out a strangled squawk, rather like someone trying hard not to laugh. When Draco casually raised an eyebrow in query though, the other man just shrugged his shoulder and waited.

Sal turned and started to make his way back to the castle when Godric made his move.

He wasn't about to let Draco get away without trying his luck with him. He had always had a thing for beautiful blonds and Draco, even in pouting mode, was quite beautiful. He moved closer and slung his arm around the blond, then promptly lost his balance and landed on the ground when his center of gravity became unstable.

Draco, used to Fred and George Weasley putting their arms around people just before they pranked them, gave an indignant screech and turned into his animagus form. Before Godric could get his hands on the albino ferret, it had made a mad leap toward Salazar, and seconds later it was huddled on his shoulder while kekking viciously at the man kneeling on the ground.

Salazar couldn't help the laughter as he beheld Gryffindor on his knees. "Godric, my friend, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to kneel in my presence? Daddy may be the King of Scotland, but he refuses to recognize me as his rightful heir because Mumsy isn't the Queen."

Godric snarled at his associate. "Your mumsy isn't even female. It's no small wonder the King won't claim you."

Salazar, obviously used to being heckled, merely smirked. "You are getting personal because you are jealous of the fact that both my parents are human."

Harry gave one of his raucous laughs and gave Salazar the mental image of the Weasley/Malfoy feud. This rejection could very well be the basis of it. Another generation down the line when one of Godric's female progeny married a Weasley, the tale of Godric on his knees to a Malfoy would be the stuff of legends.

Salazar took his new pets up to the castle and left the red headed git to whatever horrors he wanted to commit. To Salazar's way of thinking, if one boy could help him as much as Harry did, having two of them there to work on potions and what-not was going to be really excellent until they had to go home.

And of course all he had to do was set the beautiful boy outside the door to Rowena's chambers and knock on it before he took Harry off to bed. Which then brought him to the question of why were they here since every time Harry showed up, Helga and Rowena berated him savagely for screwing with the time lines? The boy had barely managed to escape the women with his life intact the last time they got hold of him after he had casually mentioned to one of the beautiful young witches there at the school that he knew an excellent contraceptive spell and would be more than pleased to help her not only learn it, but the reason why she needed to know it.

Secretly Salazar thought that the only reason Rowena had been angry about Harry teaching Human Anatomy and Physiology was because he knew more about the subject than she could ever hope to learn without taking up the profession of killing people to dissect them… for educational purposes of course. Of course, Rowena did do some strange things, but usually she blamed it on being a quarter Veela and one eighth Succubus. The excuse worked nicely when dealing with the Ministry of Magic since they were still operating under the Merlin Code. Of which, Section 43, SSection 14, Paragraph 3, sentences 4, 9, and any other (both specified and non-specified perfect square numbered sentences) protected Dark Creatures which were inbred with Wizards.

He just had to ask, "Harry, why have you returned this time? You know Helga and Rowena do not want you randomly showing up without a good reason." The fact that he was pleased to see his bond-mate was never mentioned although both of them were more than ecstatic to be in the other's company.

The raven flew off his shoulder and morphed into Harry. "Sal, I could lie and say that I had a really good reason to come back and bring Draco with me. Truth is, I needed to come back. I brought Draco with me because I think he is Rowena's mate and it is time for them to meet." He didn't look the first bit repentant. And, I'm pretty sure that I have in my possession the books that we were talking about last time I visited."

Salazar arched a delicate brow. "It took you this long to mention to me that you found WHICH books?"

"The two books you said your father mentioned. The ones that might contain the spell to neutralize a dark lord if necessary."

"What language? How big are the books? Where are they? When can we get to them?"

"Sal, shut up." Harry nodded solemnly at his hyperactive counterpart.

He calmed down. "Please?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "They are both parseltongue. One is on ancient runes from Samaria. The other I think is the one Merlin wrote. I didn't get a really good look at it before we were interrupted at the Penguin Parade by some Death Eaters crashing the party. Rather than cause everyone to have to stay and protect us, I just grabbed Draco, made sure the two books that his father wanted us to have a look at was still in my pocket, and here we are."

Salazar nodded his understanding when Harry concluded his story. "Well then, let's get a move on. I'm pretty excited about getting to read these books. If they are the ones we are looking for, they were stolen from my birth father several years ago by one of the Islanders. Father always said it was one of the witches from the clan O'Finnigan."

Draco shrugged, "That sounds about right if they were anything like the current Finnigan at Hogwarts." As everyone stared at him in amazement, he continued, "What? He is a dirty thieving Irishman. It's exactly what I would expect from him."

Harry, not knowing what to think about that information, did his usual absurd routine. When Draco finished his rant, Harry held his hand up in front of his face; approximately a foot away from his nose, then peered at his palm and muttered a seers charm in parseltongue.

Salazar hissed, "What do you expect to see when you hold your hand up like that?"

Harry just gave a frustrated shake of his head. "Salazar, you know what I see. Ever since that damn bracelet touched my bloody hand and sank under my skin…" His voice shook with frustration.

Draco hissed and eyed Harry. "How come this is the first time I have heard about this?"

Salazar stepped between them. "Back off, Malfoy." It was scary to see him go from irritated to outright furious in less than .6 seconds.

Harry touched Salazar's cheek gently and he could not help but turn to comfort his bond mate. "I am sorry, Love."

Harry smiled at him to let him know he understood. Then turning to Draco he began to explain. "Sometimes I see what happened, sometimes I see my hand…"

Draco touched Harry's arm where the bracelet looked like an innocent tattoo. "So this puppy is not a tattoo at all. Interesting. When we get home we will have to check father's library. I believe he has a book called **Comprehensive Guide to Ancient Magical Artifacts: Covering Stargate to Star Wars.**

Salazar smirked at Harry. "What else do you see?" Then he turned back to Draco and asked, "What did you say the name of the book was?"

Draco grinned, "UH?"

Harry looked at Draco. "Shut up." Then he turned to finish the conversation with his mirror image, "Other times, it's not so much that I see anything, Sal, it's also a calming reaction so that I don't lose my temper when I hear facts and distortions that blend together to make perfect sense."

"So it also serves as a truth spell?" Draco was genuinely interested.

Harry looked down at the ground while shaking his head to indicate the positive.

Unwilling to just let the insult to his lover's Gryffindor friend drop, Salazar looked over at Draco and announced, "Snape stole the books from Petris Parkinson's library. We don't know how they wound up there, OK?"

Draco nodded, then added, "Sorry, Harry. You know I still have a few problems with everything…"

Godric caught up to them and stood there waiting for Harry and Salazar to finish their conversation. When they did, he motioned to the doors. "Let's go in and get things started. I caught the tail end of your conversation regarding books that had gone missing that now seems to be returned."

It was going to be a long night. The founders' favorite way to deal with a problem was to share it with each other. That meant that they would cast the copy spell on both books five times so that all six of them would have a book and then they would go over it all at the same time, page by page, and discuss every sentence until they had come to an understanding of it.

Before that could be accomplished, Draco would need to take a potion which would enable him to read and comprehend parseltongue which meant that Salazar and Harry would have to go brew the potion so that he could speak parseltongue. It was going to be a very long night since that particular potion had to be brewed fresh every time it was used and all the ingredients had to be collected fresh before they could start, but it really was worth it since the effects were looking to be permanent.

(1.) Misquoted from the movie **Love at First Bite** starring George Hamilton

(2.) Information loosely interpreted from **_Early Study of Christianity_**, all pertinent facts provided upon request.


	5. A little whinging in Surrey

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AUOOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Little Whinging inSurrey<p>

Deciding that everything was perfectly safe inside the building, the men continued with their meeting. Vernon and Sterling carried on discussing several items of importance on the agenda. Every now and then their conversation would be interrupted by an eaves-dropping acquaintance who had missed part of an explanation, but overall the meeting was a success and the gentlemen agreed to meet at their next scheduled appointment.

After the meeting adjourned, Snape did have the audacity to ask, "Mr. Dursley, how did you get involved in all this?"

Vernon smiled at him as he extended a hand in greeting. "Snape, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Snape, I am a squib. My family was one of the original families to serve Merlin. He gave us several magical artifacts to guard and use in protecting The Faith."

Malfoy and Snape exchanged confused looks. "The faith?"

Vernon nodded his head. "Yes, The Faith. We strive to keep the balance between the dark and light. Well, really we aid the light a bit more because one needs more light than dark if the culture is to flourish…"

Snape continued, "And how did you become active in the brotherhood?"

"Family has been an iffy sort of magical family for generations… probably since long before Merlin himself. Like ying and yang with their magic…one light and one dark. I was called to duty for the Faith by my grandfather because at the time I was the third son."

Malfoy stopped watching the rat in the window and turned back to listen to Vernon Dursley. "You are a descendent of Percival Evans? I always thought that legend was just that, a legend. Does this mean that…"

Vernon turned on Malfoy, his face absolutely purple. "Shut up, you fool."

Lucius hung his head. "I do apologize, Sir." It was a strange thing to see Lucius Malfoy, Duke Malfoy of Wiltshire, bow to anyone, let alone someone who had just called him a fool.

Times were changing. Maybe more than some wanted them to. And, yet, with that blast of light that had happened earlier, Vernon and every other man in the room breathed easier, as if something that had been wrong for a very long time had just started to right itself.

The Death Eaters who had rudely interrupted the Masonic Lodge gathering soon repented of their ways. After the door ateWarrington and Rosier they became a little more circumspect regarding their mission to maim, destroy, or take captives in order to satisfy the ongoing quest for immortality of their fearless leader who never seemed to actually do anything except discipline the lot of them. Watching their pet sycophant get sucked into the window and neutralized was an even more sobering event than seeing the boys disappear. Then hearing the door burp and seeing it spit out their clothes and wands was more than their little Death Eater sensibilities could manage. It was safe to say that the remaining members of the crew were suitably cowed.

Not really knowing what else to do, they remained hidden around the side of the building until most of the occupants had exited the premises. McNair, still being able to read wizard signatures in the building, moved forward to intercept them as they left. Crabbe and Goyle followed their fearless leader; after all he was carrying a big-ass axe.

It was the penultimate ending to the evening for Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape to walk out the door and look at them in their aristocratic supercilious way and say, "It's about time for the lot of you to get your stupid arses back home and forget about Voldie. The next mission you are going to need to accomplish is the acquisition of a large bottle of Hot Sauce because Harry Potter is about to barbecue the big freak who masquerades as a snake."

Lucius snickered as he watched McNair stuttering, "Wwhhaaatt do youuu mmmean?"

Snape gave one of his feral smiles that caused demons to have shrinky-winkys. "It means, Oaf, that Potter is going to not only kill the mangy, molting bastard, he's going to barbeque the carcass and feed it to all the loyal Death Eaters. Do you like your snake roasted, grilled, or fricasseed?"

Crabbe and Goyle, always up for a good bar-be asked in their sweet, inimitable fashion, "We prefer ours roasted, well done. May we bring the wives? They are forever complaining that they don't get out much, and they love a good party."

While Lucius and Snape shook their heads perplexedly at each other,Sterling kept an eye on the rest of the proceedings. He also took it upon himself to inform Crabbe and Goyle that a lady never ate snake meat and it would be a breach of Wizarding etiquette for the men to even suggest that they be present at such a manly function.

While those two were diverted into discussing what exactly qualified as a manly function, and what was to be done about the ladies, McNair felt it was time to act since he wasn't getting the respect due him. He hefted his axe and stepped forward.

Sterling couldn't resist firing a transfiguration hex at McNair just as he swung his axe at Lucius, then promptly fell over in a fit of laughter as Lucius turned and snarled, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

McNair didn't really want to admit that he had just attempted to chop Lucius Malfoy in two with his axe. Of course admitting that slapping the big sexy blond with an extra long wet noodle appealed to his sense of what foreplay should consist of was not a good option either. Yep, that was the ultimate quandry!

Having Crabbe and Goyle look at him strangely and step back from him was a new experience also. Then when he looked around and saw everyone staring at him in shock he just had to ask, "What? Am I the only one here who finds it erotic to initiate a mating ritual by slapping his chosen partner with an extra long wet noodle?"

Lucius looked at him with a particularly malevolent glare. "Have I ever given you any indication that I would like to have sex with you?"

McNair lowered his head and gave a negative nod.

"And have I ever indicated that I was the first teensy eensy weensy bit interested in batting for the home team?"

Another negative nod of the head. Then he couldn't help raising his chin mutinously before adding, "But you do have really long hair that you play with a lot, and you fondle your cane in public, and you wear moisturizer and lip gloss, and …"

McNair fell over and lay looking at the ants marching across the sidewalk, idly wondering if he were lucky enough for those particular ants to be fire ants, and could they possibly strip his cold bones of all muscle and meat within the next few minutes before the **_Stupify _**he'd been hit with wore off. If Malfoy didn't outright kill him, his wife would when she heard about this incident. And, with Crabbe and Goyle there to dutifully share every bit of gossip with their wives, she would be hearing about this.

It really was time to get back to the regularly scheduled program.


	6. Pet me Momma' Pappa' Pet me please

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AUOOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Pet me, Momma', Poppa'…<p>

Harry changed back into his usual bodacious body just before the men began to ascend the castle steps. Just before Draco could do the same, Harry and Salazar both whispered, "NO!" rather emphatically while shaking their heads in a negative fashion at him.

"Kek?"

Salazar grinned like a maniac, "Did I mention to you that Rowena is a Seer of some accuracy? She mentioned just this morning that she has been dreaming of acquiring a beautiful albino ferret."

This time a shiver accompanied the "Kek?"

Salazar looked at Harry. "Is there anything we can do to help the little guy? I feel rather like we are leading him to his doom since he has so little information."

Godric growled lightly. "You can hand him over to me. I will take good care of him."

Salazar looked at the other founder with a serious considering expression. After a dutiful reflection of what exactly the blond would have to endure at the hands of the castle's resident sex maniac, he shuddered before emphatically stating, "NO!" He nodded to Harry to continue. "Godric, I love you like a brother, but I cannot in good faith, hand over any living thing to you to be sexually molested until it either escapes or dies."

Harry watched the shivering ferret. "Draco, if I thought for one minute that your life would be in danger…"

Godric cut in, "He'd have brought you here six months ago."

Harry cast a **_Silenceo _**on Godric, then continued, "I do not deliberately put anyone in harm's way. If I abuse my power, I stand a good chance of losing it. Now be quiet all of you while I check to make sure there are no surprises that could derail our program."

Harry reached out with his magic and was soon smiling broadly at the ferret on Salazar's shoulder. He couldn't resist reaching over and petting him. "You, my boy, are going to be just fine. You are also about to experience the thrill of your life in a few minutes." He whispered. "Rowena has both Veela and succubus in her family lineage and she has just recently felt the call to find her mate. It seems that since she is also a ferret animagus her mating instinct is directing her to look for a same species animagus. Misbehave yourself properly and you can go down in Wizarding history as Mr. Rowena Ravenclaw."

The little ferret made a wild leap for Harry and proceeded to burrow under the hood of his cloak. Harry waited until he was settled and asked, "Are you ready to go do your duty for Merlin and Magic, Draco?"

It must have been the correct thing to say to a pureblood who had been raised to honor family and tradition. A soft, "Dook," was all he said before being led to his doom.

Neither Harry nor Salazar would have been pleased to see the look on Godric's face just then. Had they noticed, they might have been able to start preparing for the trouble to come…

There was something dangerous swirling under the tall man's skin that was going to break free soon and probably destroy everything the Founders had worked for. Even Godric did not realize just how dangerous and unstable he was becoming. He was aware on an intellectual level that his constant need for sex and the occasional bit of blood play really wasn't completely normal.

Draco couldn't resist peeking out from Harry's hood as he finally entered the Great Hall. They had been stopped in the foyer by the caretaker who spent a good ten minutes complaining about Salazar's basilisk plugging up the plumbing and he wasn't going to stand for anymore of it's nonsense. Either Salazar put the thing to sleep until he, Argus Finch-Fletchley retired, or he was going to have to find another squib to do the cleaning.

Salazar had assured the old guy that he would do everything wizardly possible to make Narcissa understand that she wasn't allowed to play in the pipes because she would get sewage on her beautiful iridescent scales. Frankly, he wasn't too impressed with his pet's favorite choice for a walk about the castle either.

With that matter settled, they moved forward once again into the breach… (Sorry- just had visions of the Light Brigade there.) It does however fit with what is happening in Draco's world just now. **"Theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do or die." 1.**

It did not take Rowena that long to notice the enticing scent that was emanating from the vicinity of Harry Potter. She took one look at the horrid wretch and decided she would rather die a broken hearted Veela than spend the rest of her life with him. Besides the fact that she was quite sure that he and Salazar were mates. She found it totally disturbing that they looked identical. And what was up with the goatee since neither man had had one last time Harry came to visit?

Harry went to Helga first and greeted her with a kiss and a hug. He even managed to whisper, "I brought that descendent of yours that you were asking about last time. He is under my hood if you want a quick peek at him."

Helga smiled broadly and bent forward again to lift the hood slightly. Catching sight of the ferret she couldn't help but coo. "Oh you are a lovely boy. Come to Granny, sugar."

Draco had no problem moving forward with a soft, "Dook, dook." He snuggled up against her soft velvet clad bosom and clicked his teeth a few times. At this point in time, Helga may have only been about eighteen years old, but she had the no nonsense motherly act down already.

By then, Rowena had figured out that Harry had brought something with him for Helga, and she decided that it was time she got her share. Without the slightest hesitation she advanced on the icy blond and snatched the ferret right out of her arms.

As Helga stood up to protest Rowena's method of 'sharing toys', Rowena snarled, "He's mine. How dare you touch him." Her Veela instincts were telling her to kill the other woman for touching her mate.

Instead, she was faced with one nasty Hufflepuff. "You give my grandson back right now, or I shall hex your tits off…again" Helga snarled viciously.

The brown haired woman's aggressive stance deflated immediately. The last time Helga had hexed her chest off it had taken her a whole lunar cycle to grow them back. Along with the fact that Veelas never interfered with a family member unless there was a crisis…

Rowena handed Draco back then slunk back to her own chair. The thirty some children in the hall all looked at the sorrowful woman and turned menacing glares toward Helga.

She continued to pet the ferret and cuddle him until he was ready to go exploring. When she set him down, it was with a stern admonition not to venture far in his ferret form and definitely not to go outside until he felt like being a human again. She was rewarded with a soft 'dook' before he disappeared.

Giving Rowena a particularly nasty smile, Helga sweetly suggested to her that since she was several days into her 'female ferret cycle' that she should not change into her animagus form until she had removed the boy ferret to a location somewhat more private.

Rowena, normally calm, cool, and collected, decided to forgo listening to Helga and do something about livening up her life. That really was the wrong thing to do. Seeing ferrets mating is a horrible experience which even a pervert of Godric's caliber couldn't stomach. While most everyone else was banging their heads on the table or discreetly heaving underneath it, Salazar finally managed to banish the two of them to Rowena's sitting room. Then the three remaining founders broke out the grog and everyone, including the house elves, got completely shit faced.

Everyone's schedule was completely thrown off kilter for the next day and a half. First, they had to brew hangover potions, then they brewed the parselmouth potion while they waited for Draco and Rowena to resurface. Finally, they admitted that they might as well get started on translating the books when it became apparent that they had wasted the whole day and the potion.

The books proved to be relatively simple in the translating if you took into account the fact that parseltongue is a language meant to be spoken and the inflection denotes the meaning. Writing the stuff down may have been all Merlin and the other buffoon had needed for comprehension, but saying that the Great Pyramids of Egypt were built by ancient men using crude tools, and attempting to reproduce those same results using what we assume were the same methods isn't exactly as easy as it would first appear.

OK, so it was a lot of work.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Draco was the one who changed back into his beautiful blond self first. It took him a few minutes to convince the woman to do the same. The results in human form only verified what the ferret form already knew. These two were compatible in whichever body they used.<p>

Godric looked into his spy mirror and watched as a nude Draco walked across the bedroom floor to Rowena. She sat at her dressing table, and smiled softly at the beautiful man reflected in the mirror. He clenched his hands in anger as the blond leaned over and kissed her neck while shifting a curtain of swirling chestnut hair.

The rage he felt was like a slow acting poison flowing through his veins. How dare Rowena reject him then lie with the blond milksop. It was true that they made a stunning pair, he so fair while she was vibrant color. But, she did not belong with the Malfoy. According to his mother, who was also a seer of considerable talent, Rowena would become his wife.

When Draco took the brush from Rowena and began working the small tangles out of her flowing mane it was all Godric could do not to smash the mirror. He could not see past his own lust for the woman to consider that it was her Succubus and Veela natures that had directed her to mate with Malfoy. In his eyes, she had deliberately chosen someone other than him as a slur against him and his family.

His anger flared even higher as he thought of his family. Most of them were unclean; he alone of this generation possessed the characteristics of a human. His younger sisters, the twins, Cameo and Calais, were almost passable as human, but could not hold the illusion. Cameo, whose name meant Shadow Portrait, often faded out of existence much like a shadow when the sun , she of the changing hue, was just as bad, fading in and out of existence just to terrify people.

His mother often told him that the reason he was so tall and handsome was because he took after his Fire Wraith father. Maybe that was also where he inherited his desire to consume and subjugate others to his body and will.

Godric knew that if it had not been for this suitor arriving to claim her, Rowena would probably have chosen to settle with Salazar Slytherin; Godric knew without a doubt that Ro would never choose him. He knew she loathed him physically and blamed it on the fact that he had told the other three of his parentage before they built the school. He never once considered that it wasn't his heritage, but his obvious character flaws, that her magical heritage kept rejecting…would reject until her death if she had the choice.

He stood up and went over to the window. Looking out on the lower field where the children learned to fly often calmed him when he was in a wild mood over Rowena. There was also the fact that he noticed some of the more daring students who were often interested in fun and games of a more sensual nature. That was just one more thing that could be laid at Rowena's feet; if she would accept his suit he knew that he could give up all of his dalliances and prove true to her Incubus as a fair and capable companion.

Godric found no solace in watching the pitch so he gathered his robes about himself and set off to the Great Hall. This late in the afternoon, everyone would be gathered there either studying or socializing before the dinner hour. It was going to be sweet torture for him to pretend that it was of no consequence seeing his woman with an interloper who wasn't even from their time.

He stopped just before leaving his quarters and picked up his copper arm bands. He had found quite by accident some weeks ago that if he wore them, he was better able to control his emotions. It was just a pity that there was not enough copper in the kingdom to deaden his desire for her.

* * *

><p>They had not made great inroads into either book that they were currently working on. Potter seemed to have the most realistic translation on most of the paragraphs and it was getting to the point where Helga and Salazar both would just ask him to read the passage then they would begin to dissect the inflection in order to understand more fully the ideas being presented.<p>

Rowena and Draco listened to Harry reading with the same dedication to translating that the others showed. Draco, it seemed, was quite used to Harry's startling leaps of logic and was rather adept at following and enhancing whatever it was he wanted to express. It was obvious that the two had worked together before.

Godric mused on that fact until his mind felt like nothing more than the fire in the grate. A million leagues away from the problem they were working on, he felt someone jab him in the ribs. Confusion clouding his mind, he had a difficult time focusing on the hand reaching up to touch his forehead. It was instinctive to jerk away and pull his dagger.

**_Stupify _**rang out as his muscles jerked and remained rigid. Helga was standing beside him cradling her bleeding arm when he finally realized what had happened. In his inattention to his surroundings, Godric had sliced Helga's arm open and she was bleeding quite freely if the red stain on her yellow satin gown was any indication.

Godric moaned in anxiety as he realized that Helga was the only accomplished healer in the lot and she was the one injured. There was no way she was going to be able to heal herself. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted away at the implication of what he had just done.

Harry shook his head in amazement. "How in the bloody hell did he manage to pass out and break a **_stupefy_**?" He watched the sleeping Gryffindor with a quizzical expression on his face as he gently moved Helga's arm away from her body and placed his hand on the bleeding wound.

A few seconds later he had the blood stopped, but calmly asked Draco to step over to them and help with healing so there wouldn't be a scar. Helga's arm was soon returned to its original pristine condition.

Salazar and Rowena watched in awe as they healed what would have potentially been a death wound had they not been there. Helga's tremulous smile and whispered, "Thank you." Had everyone smiling again until Salazar had the presence of mind to mention that Godric and he had been experimenting with a type of poison on their blades made from trolls blood and belladonna.

Harry went slightly pale at that remark and began casting diagnostic spells that Helga had never heard of before. Draco was right there with him, hissing out the readings so that they could track whatever was happening with the blond girl.

No one thought the slightest thing odd about the fact that Harry waved his hand and turned part of the teachers table into a hospital bed and began giving everyone an impromptu lesson in Healing. It was incredible the advanced medical techniques they introduced.

Rowena was quick to grasp the concept of cycling Helga's blood through a purifying agent and soon had a drip going to that effect. She then began asking all manner of questions regarding Human Anatomy and Physiology.

Hours later, Helga was moved upstairs to the Hospital wing and the castle's inhabitants got a thoroughly rude awakening. Just as everyone thought they could go to their beds and relax, Draco Malfoy walked into the room and deemed it unacceptable.

Having trained under Poppy Pomfrey, his standards would not accept anything less than totally immaculate. If everyone thought they had worked hard with potions and recording the information presented during the crisis it was nothing to the fact that three founders, two time travelers, thirty some students and five terrified house elves all rolled up their sleeves and began to manually clean the hospital rooms from top to bottom.

With an evil glare which he probably learned from his father; Draco eventually announced that although the hospital was barely acceptable, they could all retire for the night.

As they gave audible sighs of relief and headed for the door, Harry's cold voice rang out. "You will all report to me at noon in the Great Hall. After we go over the basic hygiene spells we will begin bringing the castle up to acceptable standards for living in it safely. This place may have only been built a year and a half ago, but it has not been cleaned properly since."

The house elves looked at each other in horror and immediately began to berate the caretaker of the castle for not assigning specific duties and thereby stressing out the Masters of the castle. Argus wearily stomped off, head buzzing from all the activity of the last few hours.

Helga and Rowena smiled at each other. As Rowena tucked her in they discussed just how strange it was to hear a man ranting about the place not being clean enough. Then Helga spoiled the whole conversation by mentioning that the reason she never cleaned cobwebs away was because Godric seemed to be deathly afraid of spiders.

1. The Charge of the Light Brigade by Alfred, Lord Tennyson

Memorializing Events in the Battleof Balaclava, October 25, 1854  
>Written 1854<p> 


	7. Creating the Great Soceity

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Creating the Great Society<p>

After Helga was back up to speed, everything returned to normal rather quickly. It was hard to really think of things changing from the relaxed atmosphere of learning that had gone before, but all thirty some of the children often found themselves in groups, going from one teacher to another regardless of their interests. If Salazar said they needed to learn everything, they would learn everything. They were not quite sure half the time which of the two was Salazar, but that was a minor detail. The students learned very quickly to do exactly what either Potter-Slytherin told them to do.

Harry knew he and Draco had lost the plot one day when the two of them started arguing about what would be the most effective way to teach the Goblin Wars. Rowena, listening to them bicker about Binns and his monotonous pedantic methods, began to laugh when it occurred to her that they were arguing about teaching a subject that was not due to happen for another six hundred years in the future.

Draco's response to that was to say, "Hush, Woman. It will happen."

Helga grinned at the two. "So, if Goblins will start a bank called Gringotts, shouldn't we start collecting up the excess money and start putting it in their hands so they can get on with improving society as we know it?"

Harry and Draco both smirked at that idea. Potter was of the opinion that all they had to do was approach the goblins with the idea. Nothing in the history books said a blessed thing about who provided the initial capital to set up Gringott's. Malfoy, a student of Wizarding Business, quite agreed with his associate. Neither teen felt the first bit morally duplicitous regarding the situation. After all, it was a very well known fact that both the Malfoys and the Potters had a lot of money and were both old pureblood families. It was a fact of history that Gringott's was a reality so that would not change.

Salazar and Godric jumped into the fray at this point and insisted that they could not rush these things because that would change history. It was to be a point of discussion for the six of them from there on out. Were they changing history by accepting Harry's and Draco's methods of structuring the administration, the teaching schedule, the curriculum, and even the hygiene standards of the castle?

Harry arbitrarily decided that if the four founders did not mention that he and Draco had been there, then what they were accomplishing could not be construed as changing history. They were in fact simply establishing schedules since **Hogwarts, a History** mentioned that the four, due to their tender ages, called in a consultant firm to help establish time and motion standards.

No one bothered to point out that consulting firms were not a viable option at the beginning of the Tenth Century. Of course the idea of **Hogwarts, a History** being a self-updating book was also a capricious notion.

Once schedules had been set, most of the children found learning much easier. It was strange to see Draco Malfoy acting as the unofficial Headmaster, directing programs, and moving things along. The four Founders began to find it quite pleasant running a school once they were instructed on how things should work.

The only thing left for the two time travelers to do after that was introduce a sport called Quidditch. Of course they had to make it seem like an accident and have it evolve into the game they knew and loved. It was going to be a lot of work, but they knew they could do it.

* * *

><p>The boys had been back in the Founders time for about six weeks when disaster struck for the second time. Draco and Rowena's romance was progressing splendidly and the two were getting ready to announce that they intended to do a bonding ceremony since they had been blessed with the addition of a child to their union.<p>

None of the founders, including Godric, knew that his sisters had moved into the castle and taken up residence in his rooms. Cameo and Calais only knew that their brother, who had always done everything for them that he could, was unhappy with the way things were progressing with who they perceived as his chosen mate and the interloper.

Not being human, the girls had no sense of right and wrong that seems to have evolved with the progression of the human species. True, their mother had been of human descent, but only just. They were too far removed from the idea of a conscience to have one. They only responded to what made them feel good. Making their brother happy often made them feel good.

Both girls were adept at possessing others and 'helping' them to please Godric. The demon part of him probably recognized and understood what was happening, but the human part of Godric Gryffindor did not understand that the older students who were coming to him were not there because they wanted to be; he only saw what he wanted to.

Cameo and Calais decided to reveal their hands in fate the night they found him standing in front of his mirror, sobbing his heart out as he watched Draco worship his lady's body with his own in celebration of their conceiving a child. They revealed themselves to their brother and began to try comforting him in the same manner they possessed others to do. Godric, caught in an emotional trap too painful to deal with, snapped.

His demonic heritage broke free and absorbed his sister's souls into his own as they committed the folly of performing an incestuous orgy. Godric did not regain his human cognizance of the situation. Trapped in demonic mode, Godric had no compunction, but did what his nature directed him to do.

Hogwarts was still in her infancy. The few wards that had been placed on the castle were defensive in nature, but were designed to keep intruders out. As of yet, there were no wards to indicate that something was wrong inside the walls.

Godric, operating strictly as a demon, had no hesitation about going up to Rowena's tower and simply taking what he wanted. He wanted the woman, and therefore he would have her.

The trip up to her tower was fairly simple. Since it was after the dinner hour and all the children were required to be in their common rooms, the halls were empty. Had any one actually seen the demon traversing the hallways, they would have run screaming anyway.

Godric did not bother to knock on the door. He simply pointed his wand at it and blew it to shreds. By the time he was capable of entering the room, Draco and Rowena were ready to defend themselves and he was met with a fair bit of resistance on their parts. They were perfectly happy the way things had been going and had no wish to change anything.

Rowena gasped in surprise when Godric entered the room. One look at him told her everything she needed to know. His demon heritage had asserted itself and she and Draco were in a world of trouble. Their only chance would be to end the battle as fast as possible.

The fight destroyed most of the furnishings in the tower. The rooms themselves had been spelled to resist magical damage so little happened there. The demon eventually won because he finally got hold of Rowena and started to stab her in the stomach with his poisoned knife.

Draco lowered his wand and stepped forward to trade his life for that of the woman he loved. The demon considered this an acceptable trade and immediately stabbed Draco instead of Rowena. Then as Draco lay there dying from the poison on the blade Godric began to rip the clothes off of Rowena's body.

Her Veela nature was strong, almost strong enough to overcome the demon. She was fighting for the life of her mate and for her unborn child. However, her wings had never before ripped through her back though and when they did, the pain overwhelmed her and she fell to the floor, keening in agony.

Godric found it extremely easy to overcome her physically after that. A well placed kick to the stomach kept her bent over and gasping for breath as he jerked her head up by her hair and proceeded to slap her face back and forth.

While he was beating Rowena within an inch of her life, Draco managed to fight off the effects of the mind numbing poison long enough to summon his wand to him and cast a slashing hex at Godric. The curse hit him across the back and practically filleted him as he stood. The curse would have killed a mortal, but he was no longer mortal.

It took Godric several minutes to recover enough from the hex. When he did, he immediately jerked Rowena over to Draco and threw her down beside him. "You want to feel pain, little man," He hissed, "I can make you feel pain."

Rowena sobbed as she wound her arms around her dying lover. Looking up at Godric through eyes already swelling shut from the damage, she hissed, "You will never own me. I will die with my mate."

Godric laughed, a sick tortured sound that erupted from his stomach. "You want to die with your mate, huh? Since you can talk the talk, let's see if you have what it takes to walk the walk."

Draco was beginning to fade out of consciousness when Godric next spoke. He had spent quite some time just looking down at the two. He jerked and screamed when he heard the spell that Godric cast. The demon had cast a spell to remove the fetus from Rowena and implant it in Draco's body.


	8. Dancing with Demons

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Dancing with Demons<p>

Harry and Salazar arrived on the scene just in time to witness what Godric had done. The two of them realized immediately that they had just walked into the middle of a horrible nightmare. Together they extended their arms, hands gripped together, using both wands at the same time, and chanted a demon binding curse.

The curse hit Godric and sent him flying across the room. He smashed into the wall and crumpled down it to lie there in a small pool of blood as the human part of his physiology slowly began to reassert control of the body.

Harry and Salazar left him lying there and immediately rushed to Draco and Rowena. They did not bother to use magic as they picked the two of them up and raced out the door heading for the Infirmary.

Helga was in her greenhouse when Harry, in his raven form, found her. He immediately changed back to human and began to explain to her as he dragged her out of the outbuilding and back to the castle. By the time they reached the infirmary, Helga was up to speed with what had occurred.

Helga rushed over to the wounded and began to check them for injuries around the same time that she felt a spell hit her. She stopped and stared at Salazar for a second before it occurred to her that she had been **_Scourgified_**. She was just about ready to launch into an outraged speech when it occurred to her that Harry and Draco had been serious the other night about not tending to a patient unless the healer was as clean as possible.

She settled for nodding her thanks to him and went back to work.

He acknowledged her understanding with a casual tilt of the head and went back to the arduous task of stabilizing Draco before wasting time to get him clean. "I have put Rowena in a Healing coma already. Her body will recover. I am not too sure about her psyche after the beating she took from Godric back there."

Helga looked at Rowena for a second then turned back to Draco. "She does look pretty badly beaten. I hate to think what will happen here though if you are right. Can you give me the details? Maybe there is something I can do."

Salazar began to speak, "Harry and I were in our rooms. I was trying to persuade him to get cleaned up before he went up to the Divinations tower."

Helga gave him a little grin.

Sal shook his head 'no' that he wasn't talking about the two of them having sex then went back to explaining things. "We had been in the Potions classroom and he was teaching the Seventh Years how to brew Skelegrow. .Merlin above, but that stuff stinks."

"What is skelegrow?" She asked.

He shifted his wand up slightly higher in his hand and executed a tricky wand movement over Draco's abdomen. "Harry says that Skelegrow is for regrowing bones when they have been removed."

Helga just nodded. If Harry said that is what it was for, that is precisely what it was for. The other man had a wicked sense of humor, but he rarely mixed business and pleasure when it came to her hospital.

Helga smiled slightly as she thought about the repercussions of Harry and Draco's help with her Medical classes. The hospital was beginning to gain serious attention because of the low death rate here at Hogwarts. She knew part of it was cleanliness, but they also had an incredible base of knowledge and power from which to draw.

The two of them working together soon had both patients clean and healed as much as possible. While they were discussing the repercussions of Godric doing the pregnancy switch, Harry reentered the room.

He moved over to where Draco was lying and asked, "How much time do you reckon we have before his body starts rejecting the baby?"

Helga shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Male pregnancies are not too terribly difficult, but this one is compounded with the fact that he still has poison in his system where Godric stabbed him. I followed the same procedures you set up for poisonings a few weeks ago and he is stabilized for right now."

Harry's green eyes flew up to meet her Nordic Blue ones. "For right now? What are you considering here, Helga?"

She looked at him, tears of frustration starting to drip down her cheeks, "There is still something wrong, Harry. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. Maybe the baby is collecting the poison in its body instead of cycling it out like an adult's would. Or, it could be that some of Rowena's or his creature blood is affecting some other part of his body chemistry." Her voice choked out as she leaned over the side of the bed and began sobbing like a child.

Salazar moved over to her and took her in his arms. "It's OK, Helga. Go ahead and cry. It has been a horrible day, honey." He motioned for Harry to do something about Draco while he took Helga back to her quarters.

As he walked the distraught woman away, he heard his lover echoing in his head. "I am going to take Draco forward to our time. I'm pretty sure that either Poppy or one of the other healers at St. Mungo's can help him."

Salazar sent him a thought to take care and hurry back because he loved him and needed him there to help with things right now. He felt an answering rush of love and affection brush up against his psyche then the mental bond between him and his soul mate settled to a quiet hum.

Salazar didn't give the Godric problem anymore thought. He often left the overly excitable man in a body bind to cool off. As far as he knew, Godric would wake up and be fine. He took Helga back to her rooms and stayed with her while she bathed, ate, and fell asleep. When she was finally sleeping, he called her favorite house elf to watch over her and made his way back to the infirmary.

When he opened the door the first thing that caught Salazar's attention was the fact that the infirmary was quiet. There should have at least been a house elf on duty to keep the patients company. That house elf should have bounded over to him and began telling him what was happening with the patient since he had left.

He looked around and the first glance did not reveal anything suspicious. Then his eyes shot back to the empty bed where Rowena should have still been recuperating.

Hurrying over to the bed, Salazar began to notice all the little things that were wrong. Rowena had not left the ward of her own volition. That meant someone had taken her; the same someone who had killed the house elf that was supposed to be guarding her.

It was not too difficult to guess that Godric had not regained his senses after all. The demon was still in control of his body and was causing way too much havoc.

Salazar took a minute to go into a relaxed trance so that he could find his mental connection to Harry. He was going to need his partner's help in subduing the other Founder and getting him back into his proper mind set. Then they were going to have to take steps to make sure this never happened again at Hogwarts. Message sent, he got back to work.

He drew his wand and cast a revealing spell. When it told him nothing, he held himself immobile and tried to reach out with his senses the way Harry told him to. He felt the waves of malevolent magic as he did so. As he suspected, the epicenter of the evil was radiating from Godric's rooms.

As he was getting ready to go to Godric's rooms, he felt the comforting rush of magic that told him his mate was back. He quickly sent Harry the message that he was getting ready to go up to Godric's tower.

As he rounded the corner and began walking up the central staircase Harry came barreling up to him. A quick look at him assured Salazar that Harry was not unduly stressed at having time traveled twice in one day and would be able to help with immobilizing Godric until they could sort him out.

They walked straight into the rooms through the open unwarded door. As they arrived, Godric stood up and approached them, body still nude and bearing the results of his rough day. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I was expecting you."

Harry never took his eyes off the red head. He knew exactly what he was dealing with since he had summoned Severus Snape to come to Draco's bedside so he could tell him what happened. In Harry's pocket was the book that contained the potion they would need to brew.

Severus had been in a towering rage when Harry explained what happened. He was all for going back in time and doing Gryffindor in himself for hurting his god son, but Harry assured him that he and Salazar would be enough to control the errant founder. Snape would be needed here at St. Mungo's if Draco were to have a chance. There was going to be lots of potions to brew in order to heal him.

The deal was sealed when Harry pulled out the shrunken vial of trolls blood and the package of basilisk scales which he would need. Neither of those ingredients had been obtainable in the last hundred years from any source, reputable or otherwise.

Severus was in the middle of telling Harry how to bind the demon so that it could not escape when Salazar sent him the message that things were desperate and he needed to return. He waited until Harry had reemerged from the trance he had fallen into, finished the explanation he had been making, then handed him the book and told him what page the potion was on.

Harry had only to join hands with Salazar to access his power. Since Godric did not know that, recapturing him then binding him so that they could keep him safe until they got everything else ready was relatively easy.

Harry even put a pensive spell on Godric so that whatever he said and did would be recorded and could be used to justify their use of force against him. It was going to be a long night.

They also had to deal with Rowena again. Only this time it would not be so simple as patching up bruises and healing bones because Godric had raped her several times in the few hours that Salazar had been taking care of the exhausted Helga and Harry was away trying to keep Draco alive.

Before them lay the broken, practically empty body of Rowena Ravenclaw with damage so severe that both men considered letting her die a viable option to what her life would be like when she regained consciousness. The demon, while molesting her, had managed to damage both her Succubus and her Veela heritages in the same manner he destroyed his sisters. He had absorbed their power into his own body. If he managed to absorb all of her creature inheritance she would become only a shadow of her former self. If Godric had managed to also take her magic it was a forgone conclusion that she would die. To go from the incredible creature she had been to a squib would drive her to suicide.

They carried her back up to the infirmary and went to wake Helga up. They were going to need her to stay with Rowena while they took care of Godric so that this did not happen ever again. They had no doubts whatsoever that now that he had dominated her he would want to move on to the next magically attractive body that caught his attention.

Helga took one look at the girl she loved as a sister and demanded to be allowed to help in destroying the vile creature that had done the damage. She was all for dispatching the demon by herself until Salazar jumped into the conversation and explained very quickly exactly why she was not to touch him.

They did agree to let her vent just a little bit by freezing him solid as another safety measure so that he could not escape. Harry and Salazar both stood in awe of Helga as she strode over to Godric and kicked him in the gonads. "Wake up, sweet fire bug. Watch the little snowflakes fall." She hissed.

Helga decided that she wanted the whole school to see what was happening so she snapped her fingers and mobilicorpused the bound demon down the steps and through the corridors to the Great Hall.

The beating Godric took smashing and crashing into walls, floors and conjured objects was almost enough punishment to expel the demon. The dance Helga performed for him in the middle of the Great Hall sent his heart into palpitations to the point where if he had not been demon possessed he would have died from cardiac arrest. When she was finished, Godric and his demon were safely in frozen hibernation and would not thaw out until she woke him again.

Harry surprised both Helga and Salazar when he bent over the immobilized body of Godric and whispered **_Legilimens_** while aiming his wand at his temple. Harry felt the familiar rush of transport and the dizzying feeling of disorientation of landing in a strange place before he recognized that he was inside Godric's head as he had intended.

Looking around, he wondered why he had not just killed the man and let legends work themselves out. Getting this mess straight so that Godric would be able to function again was going to be an unreal task. But, first he had to find Godric's conscious mind and help it reestablish control of his body. It was a nightmare inside the man's head.

Harry knew from prior experience in Legilimency that he would be able to find 'Godric' faster if he could project an image of safety and peace around himself. Thinking about it for a second, he transformed the black clothes he was wearing to a rich hunter green then began tidying up the rock piles that lay shattered around, all the time singing an old lullaby while he worked.

It was actually hard going for him to pile the rocks back into the shape of a wall. The wall he was building was metaphorically Godric's collection of thoughts. The rocks, as he picked them up, became memories shared and needed to be put down in a logical order. The best order would have been chronologically, but without the information to do that properly, Harry began building by using some of the larger, more important memories as the base of the structure and then adding smaller memories to fill in the gaps.

It wasn't long before a younger Godric appeared and began helping him with the wall. Soon Harry was doing nothing more than picking up pieces and handing them to the other boy.

Godric turned to him when they had completed that particular section of his mind and asked, "Am I going to have to do this every time Mordred tears everything up?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue who Mordred is. How am I supposed to know about the rest of it?"

"Mordred is the name that father gave my other nature."

Harry blinked a few times. "Let me get this straight. You have known, shared space with, and managed to keep your demon half under control for all these years and never once thought it might be a little bit strange?"

Godric shrugged. "Mother did not know that Father was a demon when she went to his bed. He shared hearth and home with her for almost twelve years before she died. After she died, he stayed in the mortal realm with me and the twins and took care of us. He trained us in magic and when the girls were fourteen and I was sixteen he went back to wherever it was he came from."

"So are you still OK with your demon heritage then?"

Godric looked around the wreckage of his mind and sighed. "This patch we tidied up right here is the clearest my mind has been in months. I don't like this feeling of chaos and confusion." He reached down and switched a few rocks around before bending down to retrieve a small memory to place it in the pile that was definitely looking like a stone fence now. "I guess I do not really feel comfortable with him inside my skin anymore."

"What do you want to do about you and Mordred sharing space?" Harry asked him.

Godric was not ready to make a decision yet though. He felt like talking more as he rearranged some of the rocks to make the fence sturdier. After what seemed like hours but was probably minutes, he began to speak again. "We used to get along really well until my sisters moved into the castle and began helping him. I do not even know him anymore. He does not feel like a part of me. I no longer like him and there does not seem to be any way for me to fix what he has done."

Harry looked at the boy then turned around in a circle to see what was happening elsewhere in his mind. Finally he turned back to Godric and said, "I can help you get rid of the demon if that is what you want."

Godric gave Harry a soft smile that reminded him of Ron Weasley. "I suppose that would be for the best."

Harry tried to reassure him. "Do not fret too much, Godric. You will not lose yourself completely. Mordred might even have a better life once he shifts back to his correct plane of existence."

A cold blue fire blazed in Godric's eyes as he looked at the other boy. "That might be the best option then. Let us proceed with plans to send Mordred to the proper place."

With a nod and a small bow Harry agreed with him and took his leave of Godric's mind.

As Harry departed the boy he had been talking to walked over to a small pile of rocks and pulled a small child out from behind it. "Did you hear all that I said, Godric?"

The little boy nodded his head sharply but would not look up at the demon. "I heard. You told him that you wanted to leave." The little boy grabbed the demon around the legs and began crying and clinging to him. "I do not want you to go. You are my only friend and and and…" He broke down in sobs so hard that he could not finish whatever it was he wanted to say.


	9. Another brick in the wall

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>WALK THROUGH TIME<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Another Brick in the Wall<p>

Harry came awake groggily and whimpered in pain as he tried to sit up. "What in the name of Merlin induced me to Legit him from that position?" He moaned. He was immediately wrapped in a blanket and handed a hot toddy made of whiskey, honey, and double cream.

"Here, Luv. Drink this. You have been gone for about ten hours." Salazar was bustling about trying to make Harry more comfortable. "Did you get the information you were after?"

Harry moaned again when Salazar cast a weightless spell on him and picked him up to take him back to their quarters. The exhaustion of working in someone else's mind always tired him out worse than if he had been doing weapons training with Snape.

He soon found relief though as Salazar laid him down on the bed and cast a heating charm before the coolness of the sheets could cause his body to seize up more. Harry scooted over slightly so that Sal could slip into the bed beside him. "It was fascinating being in his mind. The stone wall you told me about was there, only it had been smashed and scattered all over the spot you told me used to look like a village green."

"Did you meet him though?"

Harry laughed lightly. "No, Sal. I did not meet Godric. Godric seems to have reverted to the age of approximately eight and spent the whole time huddled behind a small pile of rocks.

Sal wriggled down in the bed a bit and sighed with contentment. "I love featherbeds, don't you?" Then he got serious again as he pondered out loud. "I do wonder what the significance of the small pile of rocks is."

"If I am correct, that small rock pile is the reason the wall was destroyed in the first place." Harry sipped from his cup then giggled when Salazar's tongue darted out to lick the bit of sweetened cream from the side of his lip. He cast a replenishing charm on his cup and offered his lover a sip of it.

"I think I see what you are getting at. I do not think that the demon is separating memories though. I think they are two separate piles. If it is a small pile then it is possible that the demon has just started his own wall and probably wants to trap Godric behind it eventually."

Harry yawned while handing the cup to Sal to put on the bedside table. "The demon has a name. He calls himself Mordred."

"Ah, the bastard son begotten from the incestuous union of King Arthur and his sister Morgana." Snuggling his head down so that he lay partially across Harry's chest, he continued to speak softly. "There is a reason why all the old teachings keep pointing to the fact that incest is taboo. It is incredible how fast bad traits can appear."

Harry snickered, "So, what is your excuse? Is your mother really your uncle?"

As punishment he received a nip on the nipple, but did not complain too badly since it was soon followed by a soothing lick or two. He did however start complaining that a certain someone was not doing something fast enough, or hard enough, or deep enough… Eventually the whole conversation degenerated into harsh moaning, a few swear words, and lots of stress relief.

The next morning dawned bright and early (no kidding- have you ever seen how fast dawn comes that close to the Arctic Circle?). There was a lot to do and it was just best to get started with it.

Harry and Salazar bounced out of bed, took quick baths, and were dressed for the day in no time flat. They were soon out the door and on their way to bother Helga. There was a lot to get her caught up on before they talked to the children and closed the school a week early for summer break.

Helga was soon fuming angry once again. She gave a whole new meaning to icy blonde as she stormed around the castle chilling everything she touched with her Snow Wraith anger. To think that Godric Gryffindor would stoop so low as to not only harbor a demon in his psyche, but to deliberately lie to all of them about how harmful it was to everyone. There were going to be some changes made around the castle and she was just the person to make them.

But first there was a demon to exercise. It would all have to be planned out carefully, each step clear, clean and precise. There would be no margin for error here.

She sent her favorite bird, Salazar's snowy owl, off to her mother with a letter. Mother would come immediately and she would be sure to know exactly how to rid the world of the trouble making, here she sneered viciously, MORDRED.

Most Snow Wraiths were gentle lovely creatures, content to wrap their lovers up in warm blankets of snow and love them to death, at least the females did… Mordred, however, would require different treatment since he liked a bit of blood play, and the last thing a Snow Wraith wanted was her pristine white snow that she had worked so hard to call up all stained pink and slushy.

By nightfall of the second day that Rowena was in the infirmary and Godric was bound and chained to the wall in the Great Hall, Micha Hakkenin, mother to Helga, had appeared and drew the remaining Founders, the extra teachers, and Harry into a conference.

The group all agreed that it would be best to do the expulsion ritual while the children were there in the castle and could witness the event. That way the lot of them could go home for the summer and not have to worry about him. And, make no mistake there were several children who had cause to worry about him.

They called all the children to them and began the lengthy process of explaining what all was happening at school. The students were also told that they were all to report to the infirmary, the schedule which would be posted soon, so that they could be given complete medical exams to ensure there would be no more surprises.

The expulsion ritual went much as everyone expected it to. The demon was firmly entrenched in Godric's psyche and it took a lot of time and power to make it withdraw from him properly. If it left too soon, he could go into shock and die, if they left even a small part of it, it could take repossession of him

It was rather cathartic for a few of the older students to entice Mordred to leave Godric's body. One girl in particular had suffered at his whim and decided to get a bit of her own back as part of her healing process. She decided to wait until Mordred was at his wits end and ready to escape before she helped him break his physical bond with Godric.

Hours after the ritual began, it being one of those from dawn to dusk ones that would not wait until winter; Mordred felt his hold on Godric slipping. Godric had been unfrozen but had been given nothing to eat but unleavened flour mixed with tears and baked in direct sunlight on a holy altar for food. Since he remained bound he had no chance to find any food that the demon could tolerate.

The water he received had been collected from a pond where the unicorns stirred it with their horns to purify it before drinking it and then collected in a chalice cleansed by dragon flames. The demon dared not eat or drink any of Godric's sustenance; he would have to leave.

As the hour of dusk approached, two of his former victims stepped forward with purified water and began wetting Godric's skin down with it. Mordred, sensing demon spawn nearby began to rise out of Godric much as any spirit is said to do when it departs the body.

Mordred, conscious and in control of the body, had known that the whole population of the castle was present in the Great Hall. Hogwarts herself had compelled everyone to go to there. It was going to be difficult attaching himself to a suitable host here until he could take repossession of the body he was being compelled to leave.

And then he saw her. Rowena Ravenclaw had left her sick bed and came to see what was happening. Rowena, who carried his one true heir, she would harbor him until such a time as he could reunite her with Godric.

Rowena, standing by herself, one hand behind her back and the other clutching her aching stomach. She appeared to be waiting just for him and so he called to her. "Come to me, my precious one." He spoke in a soft soothing voice to beguile her.

She merely stood there and looked at Godric's body. "You expect me to come to you if you speak sweetly to me? You who caused the hand of Gryffindor to beat me, break my skin and bones, and then defile me with your unclean spawn. You call to me to come to you. I think not, you cowardly excuse for a demon. You come to me."

With a roar of unadulterated evil, Mordred lunged away from Godric and went toward Rowena. Before he could touch her though, Salazar jerked her out of the way and a virgin dressed only in a length of white, hand-woven flax threw a chalice of the clean water straight into him.

It caught him head on with no grounding. His form, which had been launched in flight, seemed to absorb the water before flickering with what looked to be heat lightening. Soon enough, a small rain of ash began to settle to the floor.

Before it could be banished, Harry waved his wand and collected the ashes into a small vial which he presented to Salazar immediately. "I don't know if you have any potions right now that will need these, but later you will find that ash of expulsed demon is a good stabilizing agent in several mental healthcare potions."

Salazar bowed to the superior wisdom of his mate. "I salute your wisdom as it is greater than any I have known before."

Harry grinned and shook his head just thinking about what Severus Snape would do if he ever heard a statement like that coming from anyone, let alone Salazar Slytherin.

Rowena stood on shaky legs and clutched at Salazar and Helga who had materialized beside her the minute she saw her starting to weave around. "Is it over yet? I do not think I can bear another meeting with that thing." Her voice was little more than a sob as she clung to them.

The Founders all moved over to the head table and sat down. The ordeal was not over yet. Godric still had to be stripped of the clothes he wore before and then bathed so that nothing remained of his possession.

Harry saw to Godric's cleansing. He had several house elves bring in the tub that Helga's mother brought with her- complete with dragon to heat the water. He also summoned a wizened old unicorn who was more than happy to help the 'Chosen One'.

Godric was finally awake and in possession of his right mind when Harry vanished the clothes from his body and sent them straight to the fireplace. Had anyone cared to look at the fire as the clothes burnt, they would have been shocked to see the face of a fire demon staring mournfully at the assembly that had just exorcized his last remaining child. Instead they watched as Salazar stepped forward and gently levitated his once-friend into the water.

The ritual called for Godric to be submerged in the water once without the aid of human hands and then seven different people were to step forward and pour an ewer of water over his head as he remained sitting in the tub. As they poured they would recite, "**_blood purity_**" seven times.

When Godric had been cleansed, dried, then dressed, he was allowed to come to the table and partake of food with the rest of the assembly. He was horrified to see that purification wafers were the only food being passed around. He was just as sure that the chalices Rowena, Salazar, Helga, and Harry were holding up to the tables was more of the pure water that he had been given to drink.

Once he had been escorted to his normal seat and had been seen to, Godric was pretty much left alone. It never occurred to him that it was going to take quite awhile for the rest of the assembled diners to treat him with the old camaraderie they used to show. It had not really hit him just yet exactly what it was that he had done.

Godric Gryffindor was actually lucky to still be alive. If it had not been for Harry and Salazar explaining to everyone that Godric really had not done any of the damage he had perpetrated of his own free will. It would be unfair to kill him when he really was desperately needed both here at the school and for his contributions to the whole Wizarding world.

Why then did he feel just the slightest nagging bit of resentment when he watched the black haired boy with the scar across his forehead lift the chalice for the house of Gryffindor and walk from student to student so that they could sip from it? Harry caught the look and sent a quick message to Salazar to beware of Godric still.

There was also the matter of certain students who had been found pregnant. Students who had no recollection of having sex with anyone, yet they were not virgins. All five of the students came to Harry and Salazar's chambers in masse and demanded that they help them with retrieving the memories necessary to establish paternity of their children as all the pregnant students were from wealthy prestigious families.

Salazar performed Legilimency on the students after obtaining consent both from them and their guardians. He found no trace of what happened to the students. There was not even an **_obliviate_** to break. Whatever had happened to them, had been erased completely from their memories.

Rowena was the one to solve the problem. She asked Godric a question about something he had done to her and he gave her a completely stupid look. "I have no earthly idea what you are talking about." He finally managed to say in a condescending manner.

She took offense to his nasty tone and threw a **_confundus_** hex at him. When he raised his head from the table where he had accidentally bashed it, he wore a glazed horrified expression.

Huge tears coursed down his face as he began to rock back and forth while chanting, "NO! I did not do that! I did not do that!"

Salazar looked up from his bowl of vegetable stew and began to observe Godric. A bemused expression came across his face then he took the opportunity to cast **_Legilimency_** on the obviously overset man.

Once again there were pieces of Godric's symbolic stonewall lying about helter skelter. He walked over to the mess and began singing a calming lullaby that his parents often sang to him as a child while he picked up a stone and set it back in its place. Once more a young boy who introduced himself as Godric appeared and helped him arrange the stones correctly.

When they were done stacking almost everything back in place, Salazar reached over and picked up a stone that was lying loosely between the two walls. He started to put it in the first wall, but the memory did not fit with them. He held it and absorbed the idea much like one does when entering a pensive.

The memory was of one of the students coming to Godric for extracurricular activities. Only Salazar could tell that the student was not in control of her body. The student's eyes were not focused properly and the speech inflection was not correct. Salazar knew immediately that he was seeing a possessed student being led to the demon, Mordred, by one of the sister demons.

Enraged beyond all belief at the duplicity of Godric and his family, Salazar swung his foot at the wall and kicked it as hard as he could. The smaller wall tumbled right up against the Godric memories and meshed in with the rest of them. For all the hell Godric had put everyone else through, let him suffer a little bit by knowing what he had done to others. Maybe the sanctimonious bastard would get off his high horse now and start actually helping a little bit more around the school.

Salazar slammed back into his own body in a rage that had everyone around him fearing for their lives. The small black haired man was beyond livid as he demanded at the top of his voice that Godric Gryffindor be tried by the Wizengamot for crimes against the students of the school. He was still shaking with rage several minutes later while pointing a finger that was emitting sparks at the shaking red head as he scathingly announced that Gryffindor knew exactly what happened to the younglings because he and the thrice damned skags that he claimed as sisters had raped, defiled, and then cursed them with his demon spawn.


	10. Curse Scars

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Curse Scars<p>

Salazar's breakdown seemed to be the catalyst for the other founders to all go off the deep end. Of course they waited for him to get better so that he could take care of them, but it was definitely 'let's all go crazy week' at Hogwarts. (It was not a popular theme to be repeated often over the summer hols.)

Salazar did not calm down for hours. Then it took him another day before he was ready to listen to Helga and Harry as they explained that Godric was not to know any of what had happened while Mordred was in control of him. They were really patient as they detailed the difference between Godric building those memories into his wall and Mordred building the second small wall and telling the child Godric not to play near the bad wall because it held unpleasant memories that would hurt him.

Harry even went to the trouble of helping Godric explain to the others exactly why he would never touch that wall of his own free will. There really were nightmares in his past that he did not want to relive. Harry pulled a particularly painful one up for them to verify his claim and then backed off so that Godric could face and deal with his peers without being a crutch.

Godric was not fond of the idea that everyone would know that his father had beaten his mother to death in a jealous rage. It was the correct memory for Harry to prove the point with, but it was also the catalyst for Godric to start coalescing his previously ambiguous feelings of dislike for Salazar's mate.

The horrifying memories locked away in Godric's mind were finally free. He would not be held accountable for the damage done, but Salazar demanded that from that point onward no more demon spawn would be allowed to train at Hogwarts. The term he used was 'blood purity' which was understood at that particular time to mean that any student seeking admission to their educational facilities would undergo genetic testing to ensure no more demon oriented accidents happened.

Once Salazar was back to his usual cheerful self it was time for Rowena to breakdown. She began having nightmares about black wings ripping through her back and incapacitating her while Godric forced himself on her after beating her almost senseless. Worst of all, she began stalking Godric.

She had him so confused that he began staying in his rooms until someone came to escort him to various parts of the castle while she was about. At times she would accost him and demand that he do all the things to her again so that her succubus nature could feed. Other times she would scream profanities at him regarding him killing her mate and child. It became obvious that when the twins subverted her magical heritages and Godric absorbed most of her magical core, they had not completely killed her creature heritage and as time passed her genetic makeup was mutating to emphasize the veela and succubus contribution. Her heritage was reasserting itself; sweeping over her like a fast acting cancer.

It was too much to handle and Godric determined to kill himself. He did not want to live any longer with Rowena always on one emotional roller coaster after another even before she started to grow large with the child he had forced on her after he had stolen her from the infirmary the first time.

The only thing keeping her hanging on to what little sanity she had left was the mistaken idea that the child belonged to her blond lover. That theory was going to set her off like Chinese fireworks when the baby was born with red hair and blue eyes.

In the midst of attempting to plan his death, Godric stumbled on the one thing that would save Rowena. In one of the books his family had received from Merlin, he found a potions recipe for completely suppressing ones magical creature heritage without damaging their magical core. Of course he had read the book half a dozen times before, but had never associated the potion with being able to solve his own problems. No, he felt that it would help Rowena though to recover from losing her mate.

So, with all his problems solved, Godric went up to theAstronomyTowerand stepped up on the parapet to cast himself over the side. Only it did not work that way.

As usual, Salazar Slytherin could not mind his own business; he had to interfere in Godric's life also. At least that is what it seemed like to Godric. The reality of the situation was that he had charged right past a naked Salazar going down on his similarly attired husband.

Harry had quickly spelled their clothes back on them and summoned his invisibility cloak because he knew that his presence irritated Godric quite badly. And as he was giving Sal one last swift kiss he managed to ask him how the wards failed to keep others out.

The slight red tinge on Sal's face let him know that the wards hadn't failed. Slytherin, Mr. Paranoid himself, had simply been too deeply engrossed in seducing his partner that he had forgotten to set them.

Now he was just as pleased that he had forgotten. "What are you intending to do now, Godric? Do you want to jump off the tower and forget about all the people who are messed up because of something you had no control over?" The anger in his voice was clear as he continued, "What about right now? Rowena carries your child. The tests we ran all indicate that the baby is normal, but what happens if we were wrong? What happens when you jump off the tower and kill yourself in a fit of self pity and she needs your help with him later?"

Godric whirled around and screamed at him. The sneering voice of the black haired man grated on his nerves, ripping all his pride away. "Shut up! Just shut up!" By the time he was finished he was crying hysterically in great heaving gulps.

The shorter man watched him for a few minutes before deciding on what to do. He finally motioned for Harry to leave. He knew that his lover would listen in anyway; it was just better that he not be here and run the risk of Gryffindor seeing him.

Salazar went to Godric and held him until the bigger man slumped to the floor. Then Sal sat down and pulled his head and upper body against his lap. He sat there for what seemed ages as he combed his fingers through the long red locks of hair. Godric eventually calmed down as he listened to the soothing alto voice of his first real friend.

"Godric, you have to live. I know that you do not want to right now, but trust me when I say it is necessary. You have to stay here and take care of Rowena and wait with Helga until she finds her soul mate. They are going to need your power and strength to keep the school running."

"Sal, I do not want to face everyone when they come back from summer vacation."

"You are needed here, Godric. You have to. You and Rowena are going to be having a baby around Easter and you cannot take her away from here. I can brew the potion you brought me, thanks to Harry having the foresight to save the ashes of your demon. With you healed, Rowena getting better, and Helga good as ever, you will be able to work things out."

"What about you, Salazar?" Godric sounded a bit like a young child.

Salazar stared off into the distance so that Godric couldn't see him talking mentally to Harry. After consulting his mate for a few minutes, Sal announced, "You, Helga, and Rowena will not have problems running the place with the help of my replacement and the other teachers who have gravitated here since learning of Hogwarts.

"What do I tell the parents of those kids?" Godric looked confused as another thought came to him. "For that matter, why do you keep referring to only the three of us being here and running the school?"

Salazar smiled sweetly at him. "You tell them that you are very sorry. You were extremely ill because of the possession, but are back to complete good health now. And, if you want to, you can acknowledge any of the children born of those unions as your children. You are a great man, Godric. The demon possession has actually made you stronger than if you were a mere mortal."

He did not speak again.

Godric decided to ask the question again. "Why do you keep referring to the fact that I am needed to help the girls keep the school running?"

"I have to go with Harry. He has to go back to his own time and if I try staying here without him for any length of time we will both die. The portal that he uses is slowly closing." Salazar tilted his head slightly to the side so that Godric would not see the silent tears sliding down his face. "I will die if he is trapped that far away from me, Godric. Every time he defies the odds and makes it back here to me, I die a little more from fear."

Godric decided it was time to change the subject. Salazar Slytherin was the strongest man he knew and to see him cry did not leave a good feeling. "Do you really believe all this shit you are babbling?" Godric tried grinning to take the sting out of his words.

"Yeah, I really think I do. Of course, you will never be able to kick my ass for the simple reason that Harry and I are linked and we can tap into each others magic and share when we need to."

Godric heaved a sigh and considered his words. "Yes, I can see where that would be an incredible advantage over others."

"No seeing to it, mate. It is a given that between me and him, we could probably toast Merlin's arse if he torqued us off. As you know, I already had a lot of strength simply because I survived the birthing process and am the product of two already powerful wizards. Harry comes from two extremely powerful pureblood families and also survived the killing curse with only a curse scar to show for it."

Godric finally sat up. "Is that where he got that stupid lightning bolt scar? It is a damn cool scar you know. I always wished I had one also."

Salazar grinned. "But you do have a cool curse scar now."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Uh-huh, yes you do! What do you call the scar right there above your heart? That, my friend, is a curse scar and will never fade. You will always carry the mark of the five pointed star to show that you were possessed by a demon and was pure hearted enough in the end to survive it."

Godric looked at him funny. "What are you talking about? I do not have any scars across my heart."

"You do. I put a glamour on you just before I put you in the purifying bath so that the rest of the assembly would not see a gaping wound in which they could see your heart beating."

"Yuch! Am I healed? Remove the glamour so that I can see what you are talking about."

Salazar laughed as he waved his hand across Godric's chest.

As soon as Godric felt the tingle of magic caress him he began yanking his robes open. Then he stared in shock at the star shaped scar that was knitting across his chest, but was not quite healed yet.

"See, you do not have to kill yourself. You can prove that you are fine now. That is the purpose of that particular scar. It announces to the world that your love for yourself and others was greater than the damage done by the thing possessing you."

Godric finally accepted the fact that Salazar could be correct in his assumption that there was still good in him and he would be needed. He stood up before bowing gracefully to the smaller man then heading for the trap door. Before he disappeared into the opening, he turned back to Salazar and said, "I shall go to Rowena now and see what I can do for her."

Salazar stood up and stretched before answering. "Good idea. And I will go back to my rooms and see if I can persuade my missing spouse to massage my dangly bits with his tonsils."

Godric roared with laughter as he ran lightly down the steps. His footsteps faded into the night as they followed him on his mission.

The hum at the back of Salazars brain flared to life. "I am waiting to give you that massage, mon amour." He decided that Godric might just have had the right idea and charged off into the night also.


	11. Moving Day

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Moving Day<p>

Rowena found herself back in the infirmary again within a few days . Her creature inheritances were starting to cause problems since she had finally recognized the fact that this baby she carried did not belong to Draco Malfoy; its father was Godric Gryffindor. She had, in her insatiable desire to know everything , cast the paternity spell on herself hoping against all odds that the baby was conceived with Draco after realizing that Godric had not checked to make sure she was not carrying multiple babies when he performed the spell to switch the child from her to Draco.

She had watched impassively as the upper year students who had found themselves pregnant with Godric's children that were tainted by demon DNA all chose to abort. Then it hit her, the child she carried had been conceived with Gryffindor while he was still possessed by Mordred. And, Salazar had just set wards in Hogwarts that would compel a demon to leave the castle or die. A discussion with the Potter-Slytherins would be necessary in order to solve her predicament.

After several hours of research, they determined a potion would have to be brewed immediately which should keep her from harming herself. Salazar set to work at once, the whole time cursing about other people's time tables, ovulation schedules, and never getting any personal time with his spouse. It was a bit odd listening in, but Harry decided the amusement factor was almost greater than watching Paris Hilton videos. (And any self respecting gay guy will tell you that they find her technique adorable!)

Having her take the potion was just about heart breaking. Although the potion would not harm her physically, there was always a little spark that was no longer there once a character trait was turned off. Salazar himself sniffled a bit as he handed Rowena the vial and told her exactly what it would do. In order to inhibit any demon trace from the child whom she wished to keep, her beautiful fiery Veela temperament would also be no more. Strangely enough, Rowena thought that would be a plus. She drank the potion and sat back in the infirmary bed to wait for the effects.

There never was a grand production. As she sat there, she could feel her heart rate slowing just slightly. No one perceived a fading of her vibrant coloring, her charm seemed as strong as ever. Eventually they all agreed that the potion worked perfectly; her Veela nature simply went to sleep.

Summer faded and everyone prepared the school for reopening. All the letters were sent to the young wizard and witch candidates across theBritish Isles, staff was hired, and Narcissa was charmed to sleep since she kept playing in the pipes and caused the caretaker to leave.

Harry and Salazar used their time wisely. When they were not trying to make babies with each other, they were strengthening the wards around the castle or training everyone in Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions. Somewhere in all those endless days, Harry began feeling the call to return to present day Britain because things were just going from bad to worse.

Salazar did not feel the desire to discuss the 'need' to return with Harry. It was a given that the day Harry would return was the day Salazar would simply stop work at Hogwarts as he knew it and move into the future with him. They had both taken trainees under their wings and both Caractucus Black as the Defense teacher and Mr. Evans as the Potions Master were ready to assume full responsibilities for their professions.

The day Salazar walked into their bedroom and saw Harry sitting on the bed crying was the day he knew they had ran out of time. He dropped to his knees in front of Harry and covered his hands with his own. "Love, just give me ten minutes to go upstairs and let Helga know that we are leaving."

Harry nodded and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"What happened that you are so upset, Luv?" Salazar couldn't help but ask.

"Voldemort is killing people again. I just got a vision of him killing more children in a muggle orphanage."

Salazar knew better than to try lightening Harry's mood with a joke. It did help though that Harry could hear him muttering to Emmaline about drama queens who called themselves white bumblebees and flights of death. Oh, yes, he was definitely doing something totally intelligent moving forward in time.

Hearing the echo of his mate in his head telling him to shut up and get moving, Salazar bounded up the steps and raced down the hall like an excited teenager- oh wait- He really is an excited teenager isn't he?

Finding Helga was as easy as it ever was. He simply touched his hand to one of the walls and spoke, "Emmaline, where may I find Helga?"

The castle adored Salazar and Harry and often spoke to them when she would not bother with anyone else. She also liked the name Emmaline. Salazar always spoke to her as if she were a beautiful woman and had given her that name one day when Rowena crossly snapped that she did not care if they called the place Hogwarts. How the name Hogwarts had stuck was beyond her. It might have been the name of a beautiful flower but it sounded atrocious.

"She is in the Headmasters office. Shall I tell her to wait there for you?"

"That is a lovely idea, Emmaline. I thank you." His hand brushed softly against the stone and then he was off running once again.

Helga Hufflepuff sat in the Headmaster chair that Draco Malfoy had designed for her. It was a lovely, comfortable thing and she was quite pleased with it. Her backside certainly appreciated the eiderdown cushion even it did look a bit tacky being the Slytherin family crest she was sitting on. When Salazar caught sight of it he smirked incessantly for days before admitting that his 'mumsy' would have a cow if he knew she was sitting on his favorite piece of heraldry.

She had just entered the last receipt into the account book when Salazar showed up. "May I help you, Professor Slytherin?" She cooed in a sexy voice that would have irked Mae West had she known about it.

Salazar grabbed her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I am going now. Harry needs to get back to the future. We will miss you so much. Remember to have a lovely portrait painted of yourself and the others and I will meet you again in a thousand years."

Helga smiled. "I shall miss you, darling. I love the other two, but they are more cousins. You are more like one of my nest siblings. When you go, a part of me will go with you and I shall miss both pieces of my soul until we are again together."

Salazar removed one of his daggers from his boot and laid it across the palms of her outstretched hands. "I leave a part of myself for you, Helga. Take that which you need."

The Snow Wraith took up the dagger and moved closer to him. Slowly she raised the knife to his waiting hand and made a small cut across the palm. Then after reversing the handle of the knife so that he could once again hold it, she extended her own hand.

Sal nicked the beautiful blonde's hand exactly as she had done his.

Together they pressed bleeding palm to bleeding palm and whispered the oath of brotherhood. A brilliant yellow light erupted from the joined hands, swirled around them for a few seconds, and then sank back into their skins.

They bowed to each other formally, kissed each other on both cheeks, then stepped away from the other. Helga smiled a sad smile as she murmured, "Good bye."

Salazar murmured the same. Then he was gone.

Helga moved to the window and looked out over the Quidditch pitch as she thought about the last few minutes. There had never been the slightest chance that she would ever admit to Salazar that she had felt the call to mate with him. Without a doubt, Salazar Slytherin would have been an excellent mate. The only trouble with the whole scenario was that female Snow Wraiths really did freeze their mate to death after a successful coupling. The father often proved to be the first meal a new kitten would eat simply because the mother would be bound to stay with her kits for several days and if there proved to be no other food, she would unthaw the corpse a few bites at a time so that she could maintain her milk supply.

And then she did a slow pirouette around the room as she thought of the pile of hair clippings she had requested he give her the last time he had his hair trimmed. She felt certain that he knew she was going to use the hair in a nefarious manner, but he had obliged. She laughed out loud when she thought of the person she was going to feed **_polyjuice_** to before making his last few hours on earth feel like paradise started early.


	12. Party like it's 1999

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Party like it's 1999...<p>

Fighting Godric had Harry worrying about whether they had changed too much stuff or not. He did not know if he was helping or hindering history every time he stepped in and averted a crisis. So far, things were 'iffy', and it was debatable if history was going along as it was supposed to. The only thing he was quite sure that Hogwarts: a History said was that most of the trouble between the Founders started around the time shortly before Salazar Slytherin disappeared forever from Hogwarts.

At this point all he could do was pray that things were going to work out OK. He just knew though that he had to stop meddling. So far he had talked the Founders into making a Sorting Hat, creating a book that would magically record the name of magical being as soon as it was born in the British Isles, and had even created a quill and a stack of parchments to automatically send letters to any magically gifted child strong enough to register as a potential student at Hogwarts.

Between him and Salazar hexing the stairwells so that they would change on people, practically spoon feeding everyone the game of Quidditch, and warding the school from outside evil- well, he was getting pretty damn tired of trying to think of everything.

The only thing he had not managed to do so far was talk Salazar's Mumsy into giving him the potion recipe for enhancing the possibility of a male pregnancy. For some strange reason the man would always just smile and tell him to keep practicing and they would eventually get it right.

More than once he flounced out of the King's Great Hall in a snit because he wanted to be able to carry Salazar's child. And more than once the King and Mumsy would throw back their heads and laugh with glee as they thought that they had managed something that their snot nosed progeny and its rotten spouse could not do. The only clue Mumsy would give was the advice to read their heraldry book.

The two might not have laughed if they knew about the times both boys would wake up in the middle of the night to the other crying because they both desperately wanted to please the other by presenting him with a child. It just went a long way to prove the point that the things that you do not know will not hurt you…hopefully.

The other issue the boys discussed before they left was the fact that Harry was unhappy with the idea of Salazar being typecast as the bad guy in the story. Salazar had just shrugged and said, "Harry, I really am a Dark Wizard. I practice dark spells, make potions that can kill merely by smelling the vapor if one is not careful. Before you become completely distressed on my behalf, stop and think about what really happened as opposed to what they are saying."

Harry glowered. "I still do not have to like it. After all the trouble you went through to make sure Godric Gryffindor is safe and sound, the least he could do is make sure history is accurate."

Sal shook his head. "Harry, darling, History does not mention you or Draco at all. Does that tell you something? Maybe, and this is a really wild 'just maybe' it is not Godric who changes things around to make me look bad."

Harry became so enraged with the 'idiot' that he began hissing at him in parseltongue. By the time he was finished slinging insults at his other half, his other half had his tongue buried in his mouth and was trying to start a rousing good game of tonsil hockey. Harry eventually conceded the fact that Salazar could on occasion have an excellent idea or two.

* * *

><p>Godric, Rowena, and Helga all insisted that Harry and Salazar could not leave without a proper send-off. They threw a huge party that involved most of the surrounding villages. Salazar was even seen to hug his parents several times during the banquet and the dance that followed.<p>

The boys refused to tell anyone where they were going or precisely when they were leaving. In the still hours of the morning when the rest of the castle was asleep, they stood in front of Salazar's scrying mirror for the last time and then they shimmered out of sight. All that was left in their rooms was a little house elf who went quietly about his duties of cleaning, packing, and then moving into the 20th Century with his masters because he would be needed to keep those two in good Wizarding order.

Harry and Salazar managed to time reentering the 20th Century some twenty four hours after he had brought Draco back. This worked out excellently as he had managed to get Draco back within approximately twelve hours of their original departure from the Masonic Lodge.

The only people who knew that Harry had even disappeared were the ones who had attended the Masonic Lodge meeting and they really hadn't expected to see him back so soon. But, that was some of the beauty of time dimensional travel; it rarely lined up evenly in both places…

The only thing Petunia had been told about Harry not coming home from the meeting with Vernon was that he had gone home with one of the men from the lodge who needed a bit of gardening done. She went about her day when he told her that the boy would be receiving a good fifty quid for the weekend's work and the man would bring him back on Monday morning on his way to work.

* * *

><p>Harry made sure Salazar was comfortable sitting on a lovely old couch in the 'secret' library of the lodge before going off to speak with Uncle Vernon. Salazar was totally enthralled with the book <span>Basic Electronics<span> and assured Harry that he would be just fine until he returned.

At the last minute, Salazar rose from his chair and walked Harry to the door. After Harry morphed into his raven form, Salazar opened the door and pretended to swat the bird out before closing it and going back to his book.

Sunday evenings in the summer usually found the Dursleys out on the back patio sharing a large pitcher of lemonade and a platter of sandwiches. Vernon was precisely where he was supposed to be so Harry, still in his animagus form, cautiously made his way over to the platter and snagged a deviled ham sandwich. When Petunia went into fits about the filthy bird on her clean table and went to the kitchen to get a cleaning rag,Vernon grabbed the bird and headed around the side of the house to break its legs and pull its wings off.

At least that was what Dudley would have done. Vernon just put the bird down on the ground and said, "OK. Out with it."

A second later, Harry stood in front of him. "What's happening?"

"You are due home tomorrow morning. Mr. Smith will drop you off at the end of the circle and you walk up. She is getting suspicious so don't bring anything home. I will take you to London tomorrow evening. Be sure to make the bitch's life miserable all day, yes?"

Harry morphed back into the raven and flew back to the masonic lodge to spend the rest of the day with Salazar. Vernon went back alongside the house rubbing his hands together and looking disgusted as Petunia called, "Vernon?" while stretching her adorable horsy neck around the corner.

Vernon glared around the yard before stomping back over to the recliner. "I heard one of the neighbors talking about some new person in the neighborhood who keeps those blasted birds as pets. I expect that was one of them. I chucked it over the fence for him to find."

Petunia looked at him oddly. "Can't it just fly home?"

Vernon looked at her confused for a second while mumbling, "What?"

She shook her head coyly so that her curls bounced gently. "The bird, couldn't it just fly home?"

"OH. No! It's had one of those bones removed from its wing. I could tell that when I picked it up. Only flies very short distances, and almost no altitude."

She smiled maliciously. "Not to worry then. That owl the freak keeps will sort it soon enough."

He cleared his throat. "Ummm… quite right." He reached over and took the other deviled ham sandwich. "These really are excellent, Pet. You have outdone yourself."

She went back to preening…and worrying about what that horrid nephew of hers was up to when he wasn't at home where she could watch him for Uncle Tom.

* * *

><p>It had been surprisingly easy for Harry to torture Petunia into kicking him out of the house. He started the day by ignoring her. Then when she gave him a list of chores to do, he smiled and said, "When do you want these chores done?"<p>

Petunia glared at him while hissing that she wanted the list completed immediately. Then she blinked a few times and said, "What?" after he had pointed at her and said, **_"Imperious_**".

Harry grinned at her and sweetly said, "Then I suggest you get busy."

And so she did.

Vernon was in perfect agreement with his lovely wife that the boy had to go. After all, he couldn't let him abuse her to the point where she ruined her manicure…which seemed to be the major bit of contention there. Or, could he?

Vernon swung past the Masonic Lodge and picked up Salazar on his way home. Since he had received a call from Petunia earlier, he knew to let the motor idle while the boy came dashing down the sidewalk from where he had retreated to the park in an inspired fit of self-preservation after releasing her from the Imperious.

The boys spent their first night back in the Wizarding world at the Leaky Cauldron. After chatting to Tom and a few werewolves who were headed for Hogsmeade, they retired for the evening and weren't seen again for several days…

Eventually they reemerged from their room, made their way around Diagon Alley, investigated all the side alleys, and then decided to go north also. They took the Hogsmeade Express since Salazar had not ridden on it yet.

Emmaline was perfectly happy to have her favorite boys back. Since their rooms had been invaded by Gryffindors, they made their way down to the dungeons and Salazar knocked on a door that looked suspiciously like that of the Head of Slytherin.

When Snape answered the knock, Harry shrieked and dodged behind Salazar. "Yes, Potter, what are you doing standing at my door?"

Salazar only smiled at him and said, "Actually the name is Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin. And the reason I knocked on your door was to ask if you would mind too terribly if I carried my portrait back to where it was before you moved it some twenty years ago?"

Snape, used to practical jokes, nodded. "Yes, of course, Salazar." Then he watched in fascination as Salazar levitated the picture off his door and moved it across the hall. When the picture settled against the wall, he saw the hallway shift and Salazar stepped up to the new door.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get settled in before we announce to anyone that we are back."

Snape eyed the two before saying, "Why do the two of you look practically identical? Have you been playing in the polyjuice, or trying human transfiguration?"

Harry flashed him a grin before stepping into the now open doorway, "Nothing so simple, Professor. We will talk to you in a few days. In the meantime could you please not mention to anyone that we are here?"

"Oh! Of course not." The older man shrugged his shoulders before remembering something. "You are Draco, aren't you?" He asked the man without the scar.

Salazar grinned. "No, I'm not. Draco has moved back to the hospital to get away from Malfoy Manor where he was being irritated to death by his parents. I really am Salazar Slytherin." And then the door swung shut and Snape was once again left out of a great adventure that he would have dearly loved to know more about.

The Chamber of Secrets was a lot more comfortable now that it had been cleaned and furnished. The house elf was a particularly nice touch. They spent the next week reading all the old diaries that Emmaline had saved for Harry and Salazar.

* * *

><p>Salazar followed Harry up a flight of stairs and down another as he watched his venerable mate try not to have a hissy fit. "Honestly, Harry, you know that garbage is not the truth. Why do you let it bother you so?"<p>

Harry finally turned to Salazar and grabbed him around the waist. He buried his tear soaked face in his hair and breathed soft sobs against his ear. "I just hate it that people who supposedly knew the truth did not even bother to be slightly accurate. How could Godric let his horrible granddaughter write such trash about you?"

Sal shook his head in vexation. "Harry, I swear to Merlin that if you do not stop this crusade of yours to make me into the good guy I will… Oh hell, I do not know what I will do, but whatever it takes I just might try anything."

"You won't leave me and go back to Hogwarts as you knew it will you?" Strong arms clutched the silk robe that Sal had had to borrow this morning because he finally noticed that although Harry had no fashion sense, he did, and he refused to be caught dead in robes a thousand years out of date. Draco Malfoy might still be rather ill, but he made an excellent personal shopper. Salazar loved all the rich fabrics and exquisitely tailored items in Harry's closet.

He loved Harry too, but today the little bugger was being more annoying than usual. Usually he only became totally unstable when he had not been shagged in the last eighteen to twenty-four hours. Salazar tuned out Harry's question and concentrated on figuring out when the last time he had made wild passionate love to him.

"Harry, when was the last time I ripped your clothes off you and shoved you up against a wall with the intention of scraping your back raw on the stones while I fuck you silly?"

Harry's mouth instantly snapped shut and his eyes took on that dreamy quality that Salazar had long since learned meant he had said something that totally enthralled the other man. His voice shook slightly as he fairly quivered with eagerness to comply with any demands that would be made of him. "I do not remember precisely, but I think the last time you did that," Here he stopped and licked his lips sexily enough to make Barty Crouch Jr., jealous; "It's been a few days."

Salazar found himself pressed against the wall this time. "Oh, I do love it when you let me bottom. Here let me help you get my clothes off." He really did enjoy the fact that Harry had no problems taking what he wanted…the problem was getting Harry to realize at times that there were things he wanted.

Sal made a mental note to speak to Harry's relatives one of these days about raising the boy so repressively. Honestly, it had taken him simply days to get the other man to express some of his fantasies.

Harry was suitably distracted from making a huge scene about the latest inaccurate facts regarding the Founders of Hogwarts. Maybe given a few days he would even laugh about the fact that he had been accurate regarding the start of the Weasley/Malfoy feud, and the Gryffindor/ Slytherin discrepancies.

Working with the information given in the diary Harry had found, the Gryffindor/Slytherin discrepancies began with the eldest child, a daughter whom Rowena had named Minerva Cameo. The daughter had written that Godric and Rowena were wed at Summer Solstice, mere days before the disappearance of Salazar Slytherin. After that bit of information she seemed to deviate from the truth to suit her own needs.

Supposedly Rowena never recovered from the bestial attack she endured just before summer break started and after taking a potion to control her Veela genetics, she became nothing more than an automation. Minerva then went on to say that Rowena's beauty began to fade soon after the marriage and the few children who graced the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw hearth were poorly tended and woefully uneducated compared to the children of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin.

Minerva's diary went on to say that she eventually married a man by the name of Wallace Weasley, a rather dowdy man to look at, but was surprising competent in the pleasure department. At least Harry seemed to think that as he shrieked with glee as he mentioned that the insufferable bitch wound up delivering fourteen children for him, one at a time, before she finally stopped writing in the diary.

Harry surmised that she quit writing in it because she got shit-faced drunk one Halloween and fell off her broomstick The fall resulted in a broken neck…thereafter peace reigned in the Weasley household until the day that Wallace discovered she had made her way back to him as a ghost because she wanted just one more good roll on the carpet.

Salazar shook his head at the evil antics Harry assigned the woman. "Honey, you really do have to let go of this insane jealousy regarding other people who can breed easier than rabbits."

Harry grinned evilly at his spouse. "I am no longer worried about such things. I did as Mumsy said and reread the family history."

"What did you discover?' Salazar was genuinely interested. He had not realized that Harry was doing more than reading stupid personal journals that Hogwarts had saved for him. He was alight with curiosity once he realized Harry really did seem calm about the subject. Well, calmer about the subject. He still tended to irritate Salazar sometimes with demand that he keep in practice making the potion that would allow them to have twins instead of single births. Honestly, he could do the damn thing in his sleep- all f'ing sixty-five steps of it.

Small white teeth flashed in a happy smile. "All we have to do is wait to turn twenty-one. If we genetically capable of producing a child, our bodies will alter to allow for pregnancy."

Salazar looked at him doubtfully. "How in the name of all that is Holy did you figure that out?"

Harry grinned. Well, first I cast a few runes and they indicated that the information Mumsy said was there really was there. Then since we had read the text several times over and never saw anything that would work, I decided to scan the information and put it into the computer. Once the information was in the computer I assigned each fact a number. After I checked to make sure all the facts had numbers assigned I began to formulate causation theories and cross-referenced the numbers. One of my questions was at what age did males who became _en gravida_ begin having children."

Salazar shook his head in awe. "You really are bloody brilliant, aren't you? It never ceases to amaze me that a creature such as yourself would want me. You are practically perfect and sometimes I just stare in awe at you." His voice trailed off to a husky whisper as he gathered him up in his arms and began rewarding him for a job well done in the best way imaginable. (No, girls, he did not take him shopping at Harrods.)


	13. Welcome to your life

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Welcome to your life.<p>

Several hours later, two happy, but probably still unsated, mates rolled out of their lovely feather bed they had the foresight to bring with them from their last life. Salazar grinned as he scooped his almost blind mate up and directed him to the bathroom where they filled a tub with lovely hot water and proceeded to bathe before going off to the hospital to visit with their sick friend.

Harry laughingly pointed out to Salazar that Draco was, without a doubt- sick, but to be technically precise since precision is the basis of the English language, they should refer to his state of health as being ill.

Salazar caught the meaning of the word and agreed wholeheartedly that Draco fit both categories; as did several of their other acquaintances. After pulling himself together after the laughing fit, he managed to say, "Right then, we need to walk through these doors and make our way up the steps to Master Malfoy's rooms."

Salazar looked around and nodded his approval at the design of the hospital. He even mentioned how pleased he was that the boys had not just been acting psychotic while back in his time when they demanded that the infirmary be cleaned until it resembled an arctic wasteland.

Harry huffed at the uncomplimentary bit of thanks and glared at Sal. The only thing that he managed to accomplish by his display of temper was to ruffle his fringe a bit and cause a stampede toward him when a nurse shrieked, "Harry Potter!" and lunged for him.

Salazar snarled at the lunging woman and hissed, "Touch him, bitch, and I'll hex your tits off." Then he grinned at Harry and whispered, "I always wanted to try that one ever since I saw Rowena's reaction."

"I don't think so, lover boy." The nurse gave him a smarmy look then gasped in indignation as she felt her uniform robe slide down at an awkward angle. The stampede to get to Harry Potter suddenly ended too. Then before Salazar could do anymore damage, Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the lifts.

Salazar found elevators to be fascinating things. It only took about fifteen minutes to go from ground floor to the fifth floor where Draco was recuperating. Salazar found it great fun to jump when the elevator came to a stop. Somehow Harry just knew he was going to regret it, but if elevators made the man happy, theme parks were going to set him over the moon, and Harry was going to be there to see the happiness evident on his mate's face when he learned of such things.

There was a guard outside the door. The guard had a list of people whom he was authorized to let enter the room. He was very good at what he did so he asked for their names, checked their IDs against the list, then completely lost his composure as he opened the door and announced, "Master Malfoy, you have two jokers here who say they are Harry Potter-Slytherin and Salazar Potter-Slytherin."

Draco's face lit up. "Oh, good. Let them in." He put down his book of Suduko puzzles and waited on his two new friends.

The boys pushed past the guard and made their way in. The guard closed the door and stood there on the other side laughing so hard that tears rolled down his face. He was still laughing when Daddy Malfoy and Uncle Snape came to visit also.

Both men looked at him as he tried to regain his dignity. "What in Merlin's creation set you off, Horace?" Lucius asked. "I have not seen you this ruffled up since my wife asked you if you would like to polyjuice into Albus Dumbledore and have a threesome with us."

The guard turned green in the face. "Oh my aching ears. You had to mention that woman." He shivered delicately before licking his lips and winking at Snape. "Now if you want to make Lord Snape here feel better, I can do the polyjuice. But, not her, nuh-uh. No way."

Snape began twitching and shoved Lucius rudely through the door. "Maybe another time perhaps; like over my dead body."

Horace cheerfully acknowledged that that could be arranged also.

Lucius swept into the room and made straight for his son. Disregarding the fact that Harry Potter and some strange kid that was high on juice was there, he bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. "How are you feeling, my boy? Your mother said she will come to see you just as soon as she can get rid of Rosalinda Parkinson and Mervina Brockelhurst."

Draco grinned at his ecstatic father. The man was positively glowing with happiness to know that his son had gone back in time, met and liked their most prestigious ancestress, and was pregnant with the child of one of the Founders of Hogwarts. Somewhere in there was a bottle of polyjuice potion and a few DNA donations by Salazar Slytherin also, but Draco figured he would keep a few secrets from his father until it was to his benefit to release the information.

Harry and Salazar stayed and chatted with Snape for several minutes before they found an excuse to retreat and leave Draco to the tender mercies of his family. Both men were more than pleased to find that he would make a complete recovery from the poisoning and that the baby would also be fine.

In fact, Draco was doing so well that he was going to be released into his parent's custody later that afternoon (for the second time). He would have to take things easy for several days yet, but he would be able to leave his bed for short periods of time.

Harry and Salazar bid the three men good day and were preparing to leave when Snape mentioned in an off hand manner that Voldie seemed to be off his game lately. He gave Harry a wicked smile as he ruffled the boy's fringe then tapped the lightening bolt scar that seemed to be healing slightly. "It's almost like the Dark Lord is being drained of power. Why don't the two of you go do some research in that area, hummm?"

Harry gave his old mentor a beautific smile. "Thank you, Professor. We just might do that." He directed one of his contented smiles toward Salazar then added, "You will tell us the next time you get summoned by him, won't you? We think it is about time to meet him personally."

Lucius looked from his son to the other two. "What are you all planning to do?"

Harry shrugged slightly.

Salazar just gave him one of his wicked grins. "We plan to make the acquaintance of my most illustrious self-proclaimed heir and show him the error of his ways soon."

Draco looked up with a hopeful look on his face. "Are you really ready to face Voldemort, Harry?"

He was relieved when his friend smiled confidently at him and said, "Yeah. I think that Salazar and I can defeat him. If we fail, the rest of you are just going to have to step up and finish him off while he is still weak, OK?"

That statement went a long way to making all of them feel better. It also meant that they wound up staying another hour while the older men told them everything they knew about Voldemort.


	14. Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Lucy in the sky with diamonds<p>

Severus and Lucius really did not want to take Harry and Salazar to Voldemort. Over the course of the last month both men had grown to respect the young wizards. They no longer thought of them as just boys, no, what the two could do was beyond incredible. And it was that beyond incredible that made them want to protect the two and keep them safe from all harm. Visiting with Voldemort was definitely harmful.

There was no getting around it though. They had sworn on their magic that they would take them along when he next called. It had been almost six months since he called them, but he was making a weak effort to do so now.

Harry and Salazar appeared in the room even before the two men could finish donning their masks. Severus turned to see the two looking slightly mussed and quite cross. He could not hold back the laugh. "What set the two of you off this time?"

Harry ducked his head guiltily. Salazar just directed a cold glare at him. Then they turned to each other and began snickering. As they stood there acting like besotted idiots, Severus figured it out. His black eyes glowed with pleasure as he smirked. "Ah, well done then. I thought it might be you two going at it like rabbits that was leeching all his magic." He walked past Harry and tapped him on the scar. "It's good to know this is useful for something after all."

Harry and Salazar gave each other guilty looks.

Lucius drew back his aristocratic head and roared with laughter at the discomfited looks on both faces. "Oh sweet Mordred! I never thought I would see the day that our resident sex maniacs were good for something besides attempting to make babies."

They just shrugged at each other and followed Severus out of the building. Lucius would be the last one to gather at the meeting and they would get to laugh at him receiving a **_crucio_** or two before they rained on Voldie's parade.

It was obvious from the fact that the laughter died rather quickly that he had the same idea.

* * *

><p>The meeting did not seem to be going along all that well. As usual, Voldemort seemed in a rather testy mood and spent quite a few minutes prancing around snarling at most of the idiots who bothered to show up. Yelling at Lucius for being a slippery friend and criticizing Snape for being a duplicitous little snake were also central to the theme.<p>

When he got to Harry and Salazar he almost came unglued. The two had managed to steal Crabbe and Goyle's Death Eater costumes and were having the times of their lives analyzing the 'protections' Voldie had built into the masks. He was just about hopping mad by the time he made his way to stand in front of them. "What are you doing here, Harry Potter?" He finally managed to sneer.

Harry performed an elegant bow to him. "Lord Voldemort. I do apologize for not requesting an audience before attending your soirée but it was terribly short notice and my associate here was adamant he meet you today."

Voldemort raised his hand and summoned both masks before looking at the two grinning boys. He turned to Harry and said, "Since you are the one wearing the scar, I assume you are Harry Potter?"

"Quite right. Very good, Sir." Harry nodded in a dignified manner and sent a mental snicker to Salazar when the older wizard snarled unpleasantly.

"And who would you be?" He finally deigned to ask as he turned to Salazar.

Salazar stepped forward. "I do apologize, Sir." His voice was totally condescending; the tone he had learned from his parents while living at the royal court of Scotland. He swept a formal half-bow as any nobleman would to another. "My name is Salazar Slytherin."

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed.

Salazar turned slightly to face Harry. "Harold, dearest?"

"Yes, Great Prince ofScotland?"

"Why do all these imbeciles laugh like hyenas when I state my name?"

Harry smiled a sweet smile at him. "They laugh because they are ignorant, Luv. They keep forgetting that we are wizards. Wizards use magic. Magic does not obey the laws of Physics. Therefore, they do not comprehend that you are in fact Salazar Slytherin because they do not know or understand that I went a thousand years into the past to bond with you as my soul mate and then brought you forward to present day."

For some strange reason the laughter stopped and everyone returned to paying attention to the two who were bold enough to be holding a conversation right in front of Voldemort without fear. Even Voldemort stopped laughing and listened.

Salazar nodded his head in understanding of what Harry was saying. "So, in essence, what you are saying is that all these people require that I give them a demonstration of my power before they will concede that I have stated my proper name." The statement was issued as fact and not as a question.

Harry shook his head in an affirmative pattern. "Yes, Dearest, that is a rather succinct explanation of why the lot of them are acting like jerks." Then he turned to Voldemort. "Since we are having a discussion on proper names at this point let me assure you that I have no intentions of ever again calling you anything other than your given name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do you have any problems with that?"

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, but I will kill you later for your insubordination. At the present, I require a demonstration of your dearest one's power."

Salazar looked up at the freak man and said, "You really are an ugly, impertinent bastard, aren't you?"

Voldemort hissed in anger.

"Do not hiss at me, you ridiculous excuse for a wizard." Salazar was clearly about to show someone exactly why he was acclaimed as a dark wizard when clear provocation was presented.

Voldemort snapped first. He drew his wand and cast a **_crucio_** at the younger man. "I will teach you some respect, you upstart."

Salazar extended his hand and let the spell hit him on the palm. Everyone stared in fascination as he began to whisper a spell that caused Voldemort's eyes to fly open. It was only a matter of seconds before the power of the spell became obvious. He had changed the original intent of the spell from one of pain to that of being a soul purifier.

Harry plucked the burning globe out of Salazar's hand and stepped forward to press it against Voldie's chest. As he did, he spoke, "Oh, Tom, you miscalculated this encounter completely. Let's just hope that there is still a spark of good still in you, or you are about to be burnt to a crisp."

Salazar stared at the older man as the globe began to be absorbed into his body. "How you could do the things you have all your life and stand there with your head up is beyond me. No way under the sun could you be a relative of mine. You have got to be one last sick joke that Godric Gryffindor pulled on me."

Harry cocked his head to the side and took a good look at Voldemort. "It really is difficult to tell, Sal. He looks nothing like he did when he was sixteen. He did look a little bit like us back then. But then he took off on his blood purity tangent and this seems to be the end result." He cast his eyes around at the fearsome Death Eaters who looked more like idiots with their mouths hanging open.

Salazar gave a frustrated huff. "Why do I keep encountering all this crap about blood purity? Do you think Gryffindor changed that much after we left?"

Harry shrugged. "It's difficult to tell exactly what he did. You have to admit that when we exorcised the part of him that was fire demon, he did lose a substantial part of his power."

"Actually I don't think he lost all that much. He was always more adept at the physical stuff than the magical. And he had a real talent for strategy, but I never saw his magical strength approach anything compared to when Mordred had stepped forward and was forcing issues."

Harry shrugged and returned to observing Tom. "I think I will just have to trust you on the issue of Godric Gryffindor's unholy power. As for this guy, I do not think things will go well for him either."

Riddle snarled at the two. "Whatever it was you intended to do, I do not think it worked. I am just fine." He raised his wand hand to cast another curse and felt the jolt of angry power flare to life in his skull.

Harry smirked. "Ah, it was waiting for an activation action. Well, looks like you have done it this time, Tom. That curse is going to burn you alive if it cannot find some good in you to anchor your body to this mortal plain."

Then he turned back to Salazar. "You know how we were talking the other day about Godric and maybe it was not him that altered the historical facts surrounding your obsession with blood purity? What if it was that idiotic wife of Wallace Weasley's? She would have been close enough to the source to know the facts and was capable of twisting all that lovely information to suit her own purposes."

Sal stood there, forehead wrinkled and lips pursed together as he considered what Harry said. "Yes, I can see where she would change the story to make him look good. It could not have been easy for him to not only lose an incredible amount of magic, but to also know that several of the students he had sexual relationships with chose to have abortions rather than carry a child to term that had the demon genetic composition."

Harry smirked at him. "Who are you kidding? All five of those students chose to terminate their pregnancies because you said that if the child were to show signs of being of demonic ancestry that the wards around Hogwarts would automatically deny it admittance. None of the old families wanted to run the risk of becoming social pariahs once they heard that Salazar Slytherin set the wards."

Tom Riddle glared at Harry and Salazar. "Do you mean to tell me that I have spent over sixty years trying to carry out your great works of ridding the world of unclean blood just to find out that you had an obsession with demon killing?"

Salazar's face turned slightly pink. "I would not call it an obsession with demon killing so much as I would call it an obsession with controlling their natural tendencies to kill, maim, and or otherwise destroy everything they touch. I am not really partial to women," here he looked around, "Or men. Except Harry. But, he is a special case." Here he paused for a few seconds then continued, "I just never wanted to see anyone beaten to a bloody pulp because a demon had no control over their violent tendencies once their blood lust took control of their psyches."

Several of the men standing around dropped their heads in shame. Most of them had not really believed the pureblood tripe, but went along for the benefits. To hear these two talk about blood purity in terms of removing demons from the Wizarding bloodlines gave a whole new meaning to the 'cause'. Most of these men had actually seen the damage a demon could do. Watching a powerful wizard like Tom Riddle summoning and banishing them was scary enough without trying to live with one next door.

Just as everyone was about to discreetly apparate away, Harry looked back at Voldemort and said in a stage whisper, "Oh, look! The sound and light show is about to begin."

Salazar was still in a grouchy mood so he said, "Five galleons says that when he explodes and releases all that magic back into the earth that it will be red fireworks."

Harry giggled. "You're on. Nah, the fireworks will be purple. Tom is most likely a descendant of both Godric and Rowena. As deranged and misguided as he is, he has to be offspring of their first child, the one who was conceived just after I brought Draco back."

Tom was gasping and clawing at his chest as he began omitting a wine colored light that soon began swirling around him in a funnel shape. He was about to disintegrate into a million tiny pieces when Harry said, "Sal, this is too painful. Do we have any of those diamonds left from our bonding ceremony?"

Salazar smiled at his lover. "Of course, here they are." He pulled a small pouch out of his cloak and opened it to dump one in Harry's hand.

As Tom threw back him head and prepared to launch his swan song, Harry reached up and placed the diamond into his mouth. The diamond, the representation of perfect love, sat on his tongue and provided a focus of good. The magic around him began to rise and pull the evil away from the anchor.

Within seconds, Harry was holding out his hand to Salazar. "My five galleons please? Those were definitely purple fire works that went up."

Salazar laughed as he handed Harry back some of the money he had removed from their vault that morning.

Harry motioned for some of the Death Eaters to move forward and help Tom as he slumped backward. "You guys are going to have to take a bit of care with him. He is going to be sick for quite awhile until he gets used to his new magic levels. That spell Sal hit him with did not turn him into a squib, but since it does remove evil, he may not know much stuff that is useful just now."

Lucius Malfoy shook his head at the outcome of the evening. He should have known it was going to be something really grand- and totally pointless. He just had to ask, "So, if Tom here is not the Heir of Slytherin, then who is?"

Salazar looked at him consideringly for a few seconds. "That is a very good question, Mr. Malfoy. Since Harry and I have never had any lover except each other, and we have yet to produce any progeny, I assume everyone accepted the person I chose to replace me as my Heir and carried on from there."

Severus was riveted. "And, his name was?"

Salazar looked at Harry, "What did I say his name was?"

Harry shook his head in disgust. "You said the man's name, but it was not something I was too worried about at the time."

"Please?" Snape in begging mode was scary.

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "Last name was Evans. That is all I remember without extracting the memory." He backed away from Severus as the man inched forward with a gleam in his eyes. "You do not want to watch that memory. Lots of mushy stuff." He squawked and ducked behind Salazar. "Save me from the bad wizard, please? He just wants to see us naked." He whined as he looked up at his husband pleadingly.

"Severus! Snap out of it!" The command rang clearly though the night air. Lucius had one arm around Tom and his wand in the other hand.

Severus looked around and noticed Lucius inclining his head toward where several aurors could be seen casting anti-apparation wards and moving toward them. "Oh shit! There goes the neighborhood."

Draco piped up, "Those are aurors, not Space Balls. I know the difference because I watched the movie."

Lucius looked at his son and grinned weakly. "I watched the damn movie with you, remember? At this point, I'd have preferred the Space Balls."

Draco looked around and noticed that everyone else was leaving. "So, Dad, what say we change our tune from suck to blow?"

Lucius grinned at his twit of a kid. "I'd love to forget about sucking up to this idiot, Son, and blow the joint, but I think we are fairly caught."

Harry looked over at them. "It's just standard variety anti-apparation wards"

Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"Oh right. Here you go then." The next thing Lucius knew was that he and Draco were still supporting the magically exhausted carcass of their ex-lord between them and standing outside a Pizza Hut in downtown London.

Lucius looked at the way the three of them were dressed, shrugged his shoulders back, and nodded his head toward the shop. "Are you hungry, Son? We might as well go on in and get a few takeouts. Narcissa loves pizza, ate the stuff all the time when she was pregnant with you. Maybe it will make you feel better too."

Draco looked through the window. "OK, Dad. I will sit with Uncle Tom while you order. You should probably get an order of breadsticks so he can eat while we wait on them to get the order together."

Lucius looked at Tom in a critical fashion for the first time since he had the bad luck of meeting the terrorist twins (and no we are not talking about Gred and Forge.) "Tom, are you feeling strong enough to have a bit of food before we try apparating back to Malfoy Manor?"

Tom just nodded. "I am incredibly hungry. It feels like I have not had a decent meal in months."

They walked into the shop and Draco managed to steer Tom over to an empty table. As they sat down a little girl came over and touched Tom on the hand. "You look really sick. Here, have my milk and mommy will get me another one." She offered him the just starting to melt ice cream cone that she was clutching.

Draco smiled at her. "No, dear. Uncle is not allowed to eat ice cream until after he has eaten his dinner like you did."

"Oh." She ducked her head and scuffed her shoe along a bit of French fry that had been dropped on the floor by someone who ordered a chicken and fries basket. "I sorry. You get better soon, huh?" She then reached up and gave him a small kiss on the side of his slightly green tinted skin before dashing back over to her mother who was sitting there looking totally horrified that her daughter would speak to, let alone touch, the really ugly old man.

To say that Tom had an excellent evening out with the Malfoy men would have been an understatement. He absolutely adored the bread sticks and orange soda Draco insisted that he eat at the shop. Then they wandered around London for a few blocks before he insisted they stop at an ice cream parlor and try the muggle confection. Finally, Lucius demanded that they head for home since he was the one carrying the shrunken pizza boxes in his pocket and could smell the incredibly delicious aroma every time he moved.

* * *

><p>Harry and Salazar merely bent their heads together and spoke softly until the aurors had surrounded everyone who was left and demanded that they all drop their wands and raise their hands.<p>

Harry stepped forward. "Gentlemen, there are several people here who are tired and ready to go home. We have been here for about two hours and no one has done the first bit of magic that would require an auror to appear and start apprehending us as if we were criminals."

Kingsley Shackelbolt glared at Potter and the idiot who insisted on polyjuicing himself to look like Potter before nodding toward the other aurors. "You don't call dressing up like a Death Eater a problem?"

Harry glared at him. "Muggles don't go around putting everyone that rides a motorbike and has long hair in prison."

The argument, while valid, was disregarded. "Check their wands."

Salazar stepped forward and waved his hand gently to encompass all the aurors, "that is not necessary. These are not the wands you are looking for."

Kingsley spoke to his troop. "These are not the wands we are looking for."

"You may drop the anti-apparation wards and everyone can go home now."

"You may all go home now."(1.)

The aurors turned around and left. The Death Eaters stood there hardly daring to breathe as they realized how close they had all come to being locked up in Azkaban…some for the second and third time.

Harry smiled at Salazar. "I love it when you do that."

Sal grinned in return. "Oh, he'll be back."(2)

The two of them dissolved into a fit of tears as they laughed themselves sick. The only one of the lot to catch their joke was a young blond who had spent several months trapped in a muggle hospital bed and had been given muggle movies to watch to help pass the time until he was rescued by Severus Snape. Terrence Hicks shook his head in amusement and left also.

As all the DE members apparated away, one person came back. That person was Mad Eye Moody, and he was determined to capture some Death Eaters, or failing that he could always take Potter and his sidekick in for being disorderly in public. He could probably hold them for a few days on charges stemming from Potter and Clone trashing the lobby of Gringotts Bank just that morning.

(1) More quotes from Star Wars 4 abused.

(2) Misquoted from Muppets from Outer Space.


	15. Why can't we be friends?

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Why can't we be friends?<p>

Harry was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, watching Salazar pace around. The trip back to the 20th Century had not gone badly at all, except for a few minor inconveniences. Having Mad Eye Moody stalking them and arresting them on multiple charges qualified as inconvenient.

Moody had been more than angry the evening before when Harry and Salazar helped several Death Eaters escape so when they had walked into the bank at the wrong time (the wrong time being right in the middle of what appeared to be a Weasley family reunion) and a disturbance had been reported he was only too happy to incarcerate them. So, there was the small problem that his bed wasn't actually his, nor was the room they were in actually theirs.

They were currently residing in a Ministry holding cell, waiting for Lucius Malfoy and his battery of lawyers to come rescue them from Cornelius Fudge, or Corny, as Salazar had taken one look at him and promptly began calling him- to his face…which might be why they were still incarcerated.

Salazar whirled around as Harry coughed slightly. "Are you becoming ill? Do I need to get you out of here right now?"

Harry coughed again. "No. I am fine for right now. We need to wait and leave after it has been determined that we were not breaking any laws by showing up at the bank."

"But it is more than just the bank. Did I misunderstand when Corny mentioned that two men had pressed charges against you for publicly endangering their health by developing and using an unpredictable spell that was guaranteed to humiliate and harm them?"

Harry grinned. "That sounds good, doesn't it?"

Salazar closed his eyes and gently shook his head while tapping the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Remind me again why we are being subjected to this?"

Harry's grin turned into a full blown smirk. "Without knowing exactly why, I'd take a wild guess on the fact that Rosier and Warrington filed complaints about the legality of the 'man-eating door spell'. And, Since Corny takes bribes from the Death Eaters, this is probably his way of paying back a few favors."

Salazar shook his head. "Isn't that counter-productive to the cause since we sorted the Death Eater problem last night?"

Harry wrinkled his nose while looking at his spouse. "No, Dear. Rosier and Warrington are what we call a 'failure to communicate'. Since they were not called to the meeting last night they do not know the jig is up. They and a few others really are arse-wipes and will need to be 're-educated' along the same lines as Uncle Tom was."

Salazar returned to Harry and wandlessly made the cot larger. Lying down beside him, he cuddled the other wizard and sighed. "So we are looking at either Lucius Malfoy bailing us out, or the Death Eaters from last night coming to break us out because they think the aurors want to kill you and possibly me also since everyone refuses to believe that I am who I say I am."

Harry nodded. "That sounds about right, Luv. If you hadn't refused to tell the aurors who you are, you probably would be out there walking around free right now."

Salazar grinned. "I couldn't help it. It was just too funny! The look on that old Auror's face when he cast **_Legitimins_** on you and you gave him the memory of going back in time to meet the Hogwarts Founders."

Harry shook his head and glanced up through his lashes at Salazar. "I still think it was an absolute hoot when you announced that your name was Salazar Slytherin and the old guy fell over laughing."

Salazar smiled at his companion. "Yes, that was totally worth it. To see that old idiot's wooden leg waving about in the air like an acromantula on its back was exactly why I came forward in time a thousand years." He lightly cuffed Harry upside the head. "Idiot! I could have seen that any night down at the pub in Hogsmeade."

Harry giggled as he revisited the memory of Alastair Moody lying on the floor, pounding it with both fists, and howling like a banshee. It had almost been worth getting locked up in the ministry holding cells just to see the old auror lose his composure so spectacularly. It was not until Harry threw a stinging hex at him and hissed, "Constant vigilance!" That he regained some composure.

It had then been worth it just to hear him go off on a totally different rant. Instead of laughing at Salazar Slytherin, he was now screaming for more aurors to subdue both men because they had just used wandless magic in the holding cell.

Harry and Salazar shook their heads and waited for the men to appear. When they did, Harry smiled sweetly at Kingsley Shackelbolt and said, "Moody fell and hit his head. Would you mind sending one of the men in here to get him?"

Shackelbolt smiled at the boys. "Sure thing, boys. Severus is upstairs right now trying to post bail for you two." He looked at Salazar and grinned wider as he shook his head, "Of course it would help just a bit if you would tell us your real name. Polyjuicing as Harry Potter while running around with Harry Potter and then trying to convince everyone that you are Salazar Slytherin is not the best way to get out of here. With Voldemort running around stirring up trouble everything gets blown out of proportion…even the little jokes that boys play."

Harry was just about to lose his temper when he heard Salazar's voice in his head. "_Harry, Luv? You need to calm down. These people don't need to know that the old guy really did see us do wandless magic. It was not very smart of us to do that before checking for dampening spells. And this place reeks of dampening spells."_

Harry turned to Salazar and cocked his head questioningly.

"_Yes, I can smell the spells. Think in terms of what plant mold smells like."_

"_I am searching. Oh, now I smell it. It also seems to have that powdery overcast doesn't it?"_

"_Yes. Now we need to speak aloud before they start worrying about what we are saying to each other."_

From Harry's idiotic expression Shackelbolt deduced that he was once again lost for words. "Harry, since your friend will not tell me who he is, can I get you to?"

Harry turned to the black auror who was in charge of shift change today, "Kingsley, we are being held here without due process. We have done nothing wrong and you do not have a crime that we are being held suspect on. The only reason we are here is because you refuse to believe my bond mate's name is Salazar Slytherin. We were removed from the graveyard with undue cause because we assisted three men to escape from the scene to save them from overzealous aurors who have no respect for the sanctity of human life. Now we have been locked up as criminals because of the disturbance of the peace at Gringotts this morning. You all have been stalking Salazar and me around for days now just looking for a reason to incarcerate us. "

Kingsley looked at him askance. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry stepped away from Salazar and paced around the side of the cell as he composed his thoughts. "First of all, everyone went just a little bit crazy when I arrived at St. Mungo's carrying Draco Malfoy." His big green eyes reflected his anger as he continued, "You were all over me because the wards at Mungo's reacted badly with the stasis charm I placed on him before I moved him. Nobody wanted to listen to the fact that I needed to immobilize him, while I transported him. You just wanted to bitch because I went dark. None of you cared the first damn bit about the fact that Draco needed help, you were all intent on kicking Potter's arse because Corny told you to."

Salazar listened to Harry rant and felt his own magic starting to swirl. His mate was upset, with good reason. These idiots had no idea what Harry Potter was capable of; they were certainly going to hate what he was capable of once they got him pissed off enough to lose his temper…

Kingsley licked his suddenly dry lips. "OK, so people did not listen when you explained that you were only ensuring Draco was safe in transport. I read the report from Mungo's and I agree that you were treated unfairly that day. Your intent is normally what determines whether a spell is light or dark. The report actually admits that you did an excellent job delivering immediate care to the patient both at the onset of the crisis and while transporting him to a qualified facility."

Harry whirled around and glared at him. "Then why did Corny bring that up again? Should it not have been the prerogative of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to file charges of criminal neglect or some such other charge on Draco's behalf?"

"That is a grey area of the law, Harry. You will need to check with a legal specialist when it comes to that."

"How the hell am I supposed to check with a Legal Specialist when I am locked up here? Salazar and I were locked up here hours ago with no offer of letting us contact outside help on our behalf. No one would even know we were here if it had not been for Snape going straight to Dumbledore. So do you even hear the drivel you are spouting, Auror?"

Kingsley's face flushed just a bit. Potter did have a point regarding the fact that the Ministry did seem to be unfairly persecuting him. However, that did not mean he should be allowed to insult and belittle aurors who were just trying to do their jobs. "I can respect your position, Harry, but there really is not anything I can do for you right now."

Salazar knew condescending when he heard it. "Well, I can do something for you, Harry. Since there does not seem to be any such thing as due process of law I do not see the reasoning behind staying here until the Ministry decides to have us kissed by dementors or sent to Azkaban on some trumped up technicality."

He sneered at the auror who had pulled his wand in preparation of self defense. "Put your wand away, little magic man, before I mistake your picking your nose with it for an act of aggression and accidentally kill you."

Kingsley must have been a Gryffindor while at school. He had the bravery down, he had the roar down, he also had the stupidity down. It got him down. As he lunged at Salazar, Harry flipped up his hand and stupefied him without uttering a sound. The auror crashed to the floor, face first, bound and gagged.

Sal quickly rolled him over and checked for injuries. "Harry, he has a broken nose. Do you want to fix it or leave him for the others to find?"

Potter threw up his hands in frustration. "Fix." He snarled and Salazar stared bemusedly as the aurors nose went back into position and the blood vanished from around him.

"How did you master intent already, Love?" Salazar asked. "Emmaline just gave us back that book the other day."

Harry shrugged and moved back to the cot. "This damned endless waiting is dragging on my nerves. I am tired of everyone constantly harassing us." His litany would probably have gone on further, but just then the door at the end of the hall opened and Severus Snape's voice could be heard.

"I had better find my boys in perfect condition or the Ministry is going to wish that they had never heard of an idiot by the name of Corny Fudge. Do I make myself clear, Minister?"

Sal reached down and removed the bindings from Shackelbolt on the pretext of helping him up. The bigger man received the warning he delivered clearly. Slytherin's eyes burned a vivid green, the anger and frustration obvious. "So sorry that you slipped, Auror. Let me help you with straightening up." He snarled.

Kingsley felt the cool rush of a cleaning charm surround him then dissipate. He understood the message from the smaller man quite clearly. It was obvious that what one man knew the other was soon to understand. The two of them knew wandless magic and could perform it wordlessly. There was no defense against the two unless half the auror corps rushed them at the same time- and even that might not be enough.

Snape stuck his head inside the door. "Have you two been treated properly while they had you locked up?"

Kingsley was about to say that the two were fine when Harry stood up and walked over to greet his mentor. After giving him a small hug, Harry backed up against Salazar and surveyed the surroundings. Then turning to Fudge he began to speak, "The only reason we stayed here was because we were hoping that if we humored the Ministry they would eventually leave us alone. We have been held here for over sixteen hours without any food and have been threatened four times by aurors who like to beat prisoners."

He turned to Kingsley and pointed, "This man is the first one who did not try to beat us up before he spoke. He did ridicule us with his speech about prisoner's rights and due process of law, but he did not try to harm us unduly."

Fudge sputtered, "But you are criminals. You do not deserve special treatment."

Salazar walked over to Fudge. "I am going to make you rue the day you opened your stupid mouth and called my bonded a criminal. He has nothing on you. Corruption, bribery, false testimony, assault and battery of innocent citizens, false imprisonment of others in order to cover up your own crimes… The list goes on and on does it not, Minister?"

Fudge's face turned redder than a baboon's butt. "You WILL pay for that. NO one insults me like that and lives to brag about it."

Salazar laughed in his face and flipped him a knut. "Here, consider yourself paid." As he reached for Harry, he spoke to Severus. "Where do we go from here?"

Severus shook his head at the irate minister who seemed to be having an apoplectic seizure. "Auror Shackebolt has been assigned to escort the prisoners down to courtroom 10. Dipshit here called a full meeting of the Wizengamot to hear a list of crimes committed by Potter and Slytherin. He intends to charge you with over half a dozen crimes beginning with Draco Malfoy being brought in to St. Mungo's."

Harry Potter's indignant shriek was heard up and down the hallway and had everyone vacating their posts to see what was happening. They all agreed that Mr. Potter and Mr. Slytherin posed no threat to anyone as they made their way down into the ministry. The same could not be said for Cornelius Fudge who was being escorted at wandpoint by the auror assigned to guard the prisoners because he was trying to hex them.


	16. Our Day in Court

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Our day in court.<p>

The group managed to reach the court room without any further delays. As they walked into the room, Harry glanced around and then casually turned back to Salazar. "It looks pretty much the same way it did when I was brought here on charges of underage magic."

Salazar looked at him questioningly. "What made them bring you up on charges of underage magic?"

Both men knew that the courtroom had spells on it that prohibited the prisoners from whispering secrets. The Wizengamot up in the stands could hear them quite plainly. Harry answered, "See that woman up there sitting on the other side of the scribe?"

When Sal nodded, he continued. "She sent two dementors to my home to kiss me. They almost kissed my cousin, Dudley, but I managed to produce a **_patronus_** and scared them away. So, Fudge had me brought in and by manipulating the court he attempted to have me expelled from Hogwarts."

"I thought you said that you graduated this spring."

"I did not say he succeeded in having me removed from Hogwarts. I said he tried."

"What did they do to the toad woman?" Salazar was pointing at Dolores.

Harry smirked. "They did not do anything to her. It appears to be perfectly legal to set dementors on people, carve scars in children's hands with cursed dark arts objects, and even to cast **_crucio_** on children inside the school, so long as you are a friend of Minister Fudge."

Salazar blinked a few times then turned and bowed at the waist in Umbridge's direction. "I salute you for your choice of friends, Madame." He commented lightly. "They truly do seem to be friends if that list of sins can be placed at your door with no retribution."

Percy, acting as scribe again, looked at Dolores. "Is what he says true? Did you really attempt to have Potter kissed?'

Dolores did not want to answer so Salazar saved her the trouble. "Oh, is that what this group is assembled for, you have all come to see Potter be kissed?"

There was a confused murmur from the majority of the seated legislators.

"Was that a YEA?" Sal grinned charmingly at the lot of them. "You want to see Potter kissed, kissed Potter shall be." He tugged the grinning imp closer and wound his arms around his waist.

As eyes all around the room flew open in total shock, Salazar Slytherin French kissed his spouse practically senseless. When they broke the kiss and were standing together, forehead against forehead, Augusta Longbottom stood up and called out. "If that is what Minister Fudge meant by kissing, I want a go at both of them."

Neville could be seen facepalming himself as he mumbled, "No, No, No. This is not happening." He did not quit agonizing until his grandmother sat back down and grinned.

"You have to admit, Neville, that I did make a good point!"

Pandemonium quickly broke out once Augusta's outburst had been put into context, and it was several minutes before order could be restored. All of the witches except Dolores, and most of the men agreed that both boys should be kissed by everyone in the room. Dolores and Corny were both decidedly green after that unpleasant experience.

Percy finally called the court into session. He smirked at Harry as he added, "Aurors, please escort the prisoners to the interrogation chair."

Harry smirked right back at him when every auror in the room took their cue from Kingsley Shackelbolt who made no move to force the pair to go anywhere. Once that point was made, Kingsley asked the two if they would care to sit in the chair designated for those standing trial.

Salazar nodded to show his satisfaction of the proceedings. He tugged lightly at Harry's hand as he stepped toward the offending chair.

As they approached it, Fudge stood up with a smirk on his ugly mug and simpered, "It looks like one of you will need to return to the holding cell until the first trial is over. There does not appear to be room for both you lovebirds."

Salazar turned around and glared at Fudge. "That is not actually a valid point, Corny." Turning back to the chair he approached it and patted it across the headrest. "Hello, again, Harvey. Have you been enjoying the last millennium?"

The chair actually turned a lighter shade of grey.

"Right, I see that you have. Have you upheld your oath to be a good anchor for justice?

The chair once again brightened its color.

"Very good, Harvey. I am proud of you. "Since you did such a wonderful job all these years, would you like me to restore you to your human form?"

The chair dulled again in color.

"Oh, I do apologize, Harvey. Anyway, the reason I am here today is the Minister of Magic is attempting to have my spouse and me either kissed by a dementor or locked up in Azkaban because we represent a threat to him continuing as Minister of Magic. What I would like for you to do is spread out a few inches so that we can sit down comfortably."

As everyone in the room watched, the chair seemed to stretch itself out another four inches then stopped. The color blinked once and then waited for Salazar to sit.

He sank down into the chair which had now become an extremely inviting looking overstuffed lounge chair. After wiggling his sexy butt about for a second, he grunted his approval of the alterations then tugged Harry down across his lap.

Harry sighed and sank into the waiting warmth of his husband. After nestling his head about to find the proper spot on Salazar's shoulder for him to rest, he looked up at the assembly through sleepily content green eyes. "I suppose this circus production really should get started soon."

Fudge, stupid as he is, decided that he still had a chance to make himself look like the savior of the Wizarding world by rescuing them from the obviously dangerously over-affectionate lovebirds. These two definitely needed to be disposed of before partners everywhere demanded their share of time and attention from their significant others. Either that or he was so used to shooting blanks that he thought one more round would not do any damage.

With the splendid prospect of remaining in office for at least another term, he opened the proceedings. He called the Wizengamot to order and began to read the charges levied against the beautiful boys.

First was Harry Potter's use of a dark curse on Draco Malfoy.

Second was the public display of violence with intent to start a riot in Gringott's Bank, then leaving the premises with intent to evade monetary remuneration for said damages.

The third charge listed was attending a Death Eater meeting with intent to cause harm to all and sundry.

Fourth was illegal use of time travel materials.

Fifth was public humiliation of an auror with intent to discredit the forces of law enforcement.

And, finally they were charged with public indecency.

Fudge finished the list of charges and snarled, "How do you plead?"

Harry, or was it Salazar, spoke. "To all charges we plead 'Not Applicable.'

Percy could not help but ask the obvious question. "What do you mean, not applicable?"

The boys seemed to speak with the same voice as they clarified their answer. "First of all, you have not verified the fact that we are actually Harry James Potter and Salazar Slytherin. If we are to stand trial, we have not been allowed access to a legal specialist. We have not been permitted due process of law in preparing our defense. Nor, have any of the charges that have been read out actually warrant a full Wizengamot meeting. This whole trial is here-say based on idle speculation. Fact demands that charges prove willful intent to harm, deliberate intent to subvert natural order for personal gain, or wrongful death of the intended victim. You cannot link us to any of the stated circumstances.

Fudge turned a rather remarkable shade of blue in the face. Harry was heard to remark that when Uncle Vernon turned that color it was almost guaranteed that he was going to be clipped around the ear. Salazar immediately began checking his loved one's ear to make sure being beaten as a child had not left it scarred.

An old warlock stood up and called point of order. Everyone turned and watched him attentively as he began to speak. "I, Septimus Lachlan Malfoy, by right of revered age and venerable wisdom do ask to be instated as chief warlock of this Wizengamot to investigate the charges read against unidentified defendants.

The petition was granted and the old man moved forward. He took the podium, bowed to the Wizengamot, then turned to the defendants. He considered the two of them for a minute then began to speak, "I ask you two gentlemen to rise and state your name and occupation for the court."

Harry huffed, but raised himself up. He extended a hand to his mate and soon the two faced the old Malfoy. They waited for him to direct them.

"You on the right, please state your name and occupation."

Harry bowed to him in courtly fashion and began, "I am Harry James Potter. Son of Lily Evans and James Potter, recent Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I was recognized as Valedictorian by means of attaining 10 outstanding OWLs and recognized by the Wizarding World as Class of 1997 Summa Cum Laude. My occupation could be construed as trouble shooter/consultant for various Wizarding projects requiring an exceptionally strong wizard.

The old man nodded his approval. "Well said, Mr. Potter." Turning to Salazar he indicated that he should begin.

Salazar presented his courtesy bow. "I am Salazar Slytherin, son of Arthur, Late King of Scotland and King's Consort Theodore Evans. I am a Potions Master and former teacher. I have not taken up a full time profession due to my recent marriage and relocation to be with my spouse."

The Chief Warlock then turned to the court. "Does anyone here challenge the veracity of either name stated here?"

Immediately there was a flurry of verbal protests. It seems that no one was willing to accept the fact that Salazar Slytherin was alive and well and hanging out in the Twentieth Century while claiming to be married to everyone's favorite scar-headed orphan. They had to call in a Potions Master and administer veritiserum to both boys. They then listened to both boys repeat the same information as they had done last time. The only additional information solicited was the verification that the two were married to each other.

There were several sighs of disappointment that two such hot guys were married to each other. Percy groaned as he struck out the sixth charge of public indecency. It was an accepted practice in the Wizarding world to kiss one's significant other once the vows had been spoken. There were limits to how much the general public would tolerate, but since these two had only been cited with arse groping and dry humping while playing tonsil hockey- that charge was a no go.

There was also the fact that Harvey, disregarding his being a chair, was a formidable lawyer and had decided to represent his old friend Salazar to his fullest capacity. He cited the case where Percy and Penelope Weatherby had been filmed in public, in the nude, shagging. Their only punishment had been a court order to please demonstrate for the Wizengamot what precisely they had been doing to elicit the donation of over a thousand galleons for the exhibition. Rather a moot point from most points of view although there were a few older members of the court who asked if the boys could please reenact their passionate public moment so that they could evaluate it properly under the circumstances.

Salazar gave the old witch, Grizelda Marchbanks, who suggested that a slow sexy wink and proceeded to fulfill her request. Face it folks, some days it is good to be the Wizengamot. (1)

It seemed their day to work backward on the list so Public Humiliation of an Auror was the next charge read out. Or maybe, that charge was read because everyone was feeling sexually frustrated and did not feel capable of dealing with the big issues. So, enter Mad Eye Moody in all his paranoid, delusional, psychotic glory. Yes, folks, he really did a world of good for law and justice. Bastard killed every good mood in the house. It is a wonder they let the ugly old goat open his mouth before they sent him out with a resounding vote of 'not guilty'. In reality they let him rant on for several minutes before they all decided that he and Fudge were just eating sour grapes.

The court decided to have a recess so they could all go out to lunch. Harry smiled at Salazar sweetly and asked in a very manly voice if he would care to attend lunch with him. It turns out that just off the atrium is an exquisite little American steak house where Kansas style steaks are served any way you like them. The steak comes with an appetizer of soup de jour with salad, a side order of corn on the cob, homemade bread with butter churned fresh daily, and a dessert plate with a mixture of fruit slices to dip in a lovely mixture of Norwegian cream beaten with sugar and blush berries.

Salazar, having proved time after time that he is no fool, immediately said yes and the two raced for the door. Aurors, on the other hand, can be fools and thought they were trying to escape. They tried to get between the boys and the food. One nice all utility **_stupefy_** later and Harry and Salazar were once again on their way to the restaurant.

The Wizengamot took into consideration that the boys really had been gentle. As one old witch pointed out, the aurors really did have it coming since the collection and distribution of food to one's mate was an acceptable practice even in the Wizarding world. When it was pointed out that Harry and Salazar had been left in the holding cell for over sixteen hours with no food before arriving at the trial, well…

The fun and games had to stop eventually so when everyone returned from lunch, that is what happened. Old Malfoy called the room to order and began the proceedings. "As you all know, in the Wizarding world most pure blood families are related to each other. Therefore, the fact that my last name is Malfoy is to be considered coincidental while dealing with the charges that Harry James Potter used a binding curse on Draco Malfoy that registered on the St, Mungo's wards as a dark curse. May I proceed with the examination of the facts, or is there someone here who thinks he can do a more fair and impartial job?" he glared straight at Corny Fudge as he added the last bit.

It is a given fact that Fudge is a bit of a coward. It is also a known fact that he will not do any more work than he has to. This situation warranted him letting someone else do the work. He would simply steal all the glory later by pointing out the fact that he let the Malfoy family exact justice on their own behalf and it worked out rather splendidly even if he did say so himself.

Draco was called to the stand and asked to tell everyone his version of how he came to be in the condition he was in when he was rescued from the vile clutches of Harry Potter. Before he sat down, he walked over to Harry and Salazar and gave them both a friendly handshake while making an offhand comment about giving him directions to Pizza Hut.

As he returned to his spot to give testimony, he flicked his wand at the chair and changed it into a great lounger to match Harvey. Sighing in comfort, he sat down and nodded to his Great Uncle to begin.

"May we administer Veritiserum to you, Draco Malfoy, in order to ascertain that you are speaking the truth of your ordeal at all times?"

Draco stretched and moved to a more comfortable angle in the chair. "If it pleases you, Uncle, I request the formality of Veritiserum be withheld from me today. Veritiserum has been proven to have negative side effects on 'stressed' fetus in the womb and the child I carry has already been exposed to dangerous and highly toxic substances. I am afraid that much more stress could find me back at St. Mungo's recovering from a spontaneous abortion."

The old man had seen almost everything in the One Hundred thirty some odd years he had been on planet Earth. Draco was not the first Malfoy to fall pregnant. "Request for denial of Veritiserum at this trial has been duly noted. Request is reasonable under the circumstances and is granted since both the fact that stressed pregnancies react badly to Veritiserum, and that you are pregnant are true statements. Witness may proceed with testimony. Keep in mind that you will be asked to take an oath that everything you said was true."

Draco spoke at length of doing a side-along apparition with Harry. The journey had been painless and relatively standard. Their destination and mission was classified due to the sensitive material and he could not in good faith speak any details regarding it.

He spoke at length of meeting a lady who thought him worthy of her affections and the two of them doing a hand-fasting ritual. They then took up housekeeping together and created a child in short order. It was at this point that Draco lost most of his emotional detachment and began discussing the events leading up to him returning to his current location with a husky timbre to his voice and tears in his eyes.

A man they were working with had spied on his wife without her knowledge for several months prior to him arriving at their work site. The man went completely crazy after the discovery that Draco and wife had conceived a child.

The man entered their rooms, overpowered them, and after stabbing Draco with a knife coated in a poison which had been outlawed some thousand years ago, he proceeded to dual Draco's wife. She had almost won the dual with the man, but her Veela heritage chose that point to assert itself and the result of getting her wings the first time incapacitated her. The man then beat her to the point of unconsciousness before throwing her down next to Draco and performing the spell that would remove the child from her body and implant it in his.

Most of the Wizengamot was horrified by the story Draco told. A few of them, with more exotic sexual appetites, were quite titillated; Dolores Umbridge being one who was seen shifting around in her seat slightly while fanning herself discreetly.

The trial continued with Draco only answering questions sporadically. He refused to tell anyone where they had been, who they had been with, or even how Harry managed to bring him back. Several people raised the issue of mission secrecy being less important than social justice.

Draco merely responded by saying that there would be no social justice in this case for him. His wife had been emotionally destroyed by the ordeal and was only now beginning to rebuild her life. She wanted nothing more to do with Draco since it was her Veela nature that had chosen him to mate with originally. Her Veela nature had been put into a potions induced sleep so that she would not die during the time he was back here recuperating.

Chief Malfoy asked the next question. "What of the man who attempted to murder you?"

Draco looked at Salazar. "Can you tell Uncle about what happened to him, Sal?"

Salazar nodded and waited for Chief Malfoy to recognize him. "You may speak, young man."

Salazar brushed some of the hair out of Harry's eyes as he composed his thoughts. A small nod from Harry had him gazing back at the court. "The man who destroyed Draco's marriage and almost ended his life was a child of mixed heritage. By mixed heritage I mean that he was part wizard and part magical creature. In this case the creature involved was a demon of the fire wraith variety. His father was a particularly strong fire wraith and had managed to father several children with a witch who was obviously his soul mate."

He huffed his breath out slightly and said, "For the sake of keeping the record straight I will refer to the man from here on out as Wes. Wes knew he was of mixed heritage and told everyone about it when the project first started."

"What he did not know was that his twin sisters had entered the confines of the work site also and began living with us. The girls did not have the same human genetic composition as Wes. They eventually caused the demonic genetic structure in Wes' brain to activate and the result was pure havoc."

Chief Malfoy asked for clarification on why Draco was the one pregnant if there was a Mrs. Malfoy.

Salazar nodded approvingly at him. "Very good question, Justice. After Wes subdued Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy he performed the spell to transfer the baby from Mrs. Malfoy to him in retaliation of Draco casting a cutting hex at him which almost cut him in two pieces. Had Wes been in control of the body as opposed to the demon, Wes would have died immediately. We can only assume that Wes relocated the baby to Draco so that they would both die since he had already stabbed Draco with the poisoned knife."

He waited for the shouting to die down from them before resuming the story. "Harry and I cast a bind on Wes and left him lying there in the rubble of Draco and Mrs. Malfoy's home. We took Draco and her to the infirmary and began treating both of them as quickly and professionally as we could. Due to the lack of medical amenities, Harry made the decision to put Draco in a stasis bind and bring him back to London as quickly as possible after consulting with the other physician on site."

The stasis bind registered at St. Mungo's as dark magic and the aurors were summoned before Harry had the chance to explain to the healers why he chose that particular immobilizing spell. Once they had Draco in a bed, Harry told them all the details he knew about the case and when they were finished discussing the best course of treatment, he released the stasis. By then, aurors were there screaming about Harry being the next Dark Lord and needed to be put down before he started killing people the way Tom Riddle used to."

Chief Malfoy heard the scathing condemnation of the masses in the young wizard's voice and could not have agreed more. Most of the Ministry was nothing more than an ignorant herd of sheep, always bleating about wolves, but never doing anything about them. He also needed to get things back on track. "Why then did Mr. Potter leave the area if he did not do anything to warrant being arrested?"

Sal arched an eyebrow at him. "Obviously you have never been confronted by a pack of Corny's minions. Their normal mode of operation is to subdue their subject by beating him into submission then throwing him into a holding cell until Corny is ready to produce them as the next act in his three ring circus."

Half of the aurors laughed at that statement along with the Wizengamot. Chief Malfoy issued the terse command, "Continue."

"I do not know how long it takes to get from our base camp to here, so I can not verify whether Harry came straight back or if he had to detour to avoid being incapacitated then unfairly detained. But, according to the time schedule I was working with, there was a time lapse of approximately seven hours from the time Harry left and when he returned."

He looked around to make sure he still had most people's attention. "Harry returned as quickly as he could because I managed to get a message to him that Wes had once more escaped the bind we put him in, had entered the infirmary while I was assisting the healer elsewhere, and he had killed the house elf assigned to watch Lady Malfoy. Wes then took Lady Malfoy back to his rooms and repeatedly brutalized her. I have no idea how many times he beat or raped her, but even his demon nature was practically exhausted when the two of us managed to once more contain him."

Harry spoke then, his voice cold and clear. "We kept Wes bound for over forty-eight hours while we prepared the exorcism ritual. When it was complete, all we had left at the site was a bunch of traumatized people, a demon that had been reduced to dust, and a man who was little more than a magical shell of what he used to be."

Salazar then hugged Harry closer as he said, "So, it serves no purpose for you all to know the names of the people involved since justice has been served. Too much was destroyed. You have no right to demand Draco Malfoy tell you what his dead wife's name was." He lowered his voice until Chief Malfoy had to utter a hearing charm. "Most of you have no right to sit there and pretend you are so wonderful when the only reason you are gathered here is to satisfy your disgusting desire for gossip."

Chief Malfoy spoke then, "Please strike the last comment from the record as speculation from the witness. It is recognized that all the witnesses and defendants at today's hearing are under undue stress resulting from recent events."

Chief Malfoy turned to the assembled members of the Wizengamot. "I move that the charge against Harry Potter for using dark magic on Draco Malfoy be dropped. After hearing the story from the collective mouth of what appears to be all the remaining people involved, I am inclined to agree that justice has been served." He paused and took a sip of water before continuing.

"The stasis spell cast on Mr. Malfoy was an unfortunate choice only so far as it has been classed as dark magic, but it was not cast with intent to subvert his will. Let the record show that the spell was cast in order to save the life of Draco Malfoy and his unborn child. The spell was cast successfully and was removed as soon as a program of treatment for Draco Malfoy and his unborn child was ready to be implemented. The spell was not used to harm Draco Malfoy or his unborn child at any time."

Several members of the committee asked that he call an adjournment while they considered the relevancy of the testimony provided. When the motion was granted, the room erupted in noise.

Harry and Salazar cuddled down further into Harvey's warmth and asked him to take care of them while they caught a nap. Most everyone stared at the chair in wonder as a clear dome flickered into view around the sleeping boys.

Cornelius and Dolores were the first to start screeching about needing more facts. It took almost an hour's deliberation before Chief Malfoy called everyone back to order. He waited with an unnatural calm as Fudge officiously strutted over to him and handed him list of questions he wanted answered.

Malfoy took one look at the pompous little windbag and slammed his gavel down on the podium. He waited until Harvey dissolved his shield and began speaking. "This is not the first time since I became a member of the Wizengamot that I have been embarrassed and ashamed to call myself part of this organization. It is however, the first time I have been in a position of power where I am encouraged to speak of how I feel about it."

It suddenly occurred to Corny that he might have messed up again. He really hated Harry Potter and wanted answers to those questions for the sole purpose of embarrassing the man. He had forgotten though that although Harry was on trial here, he was not the primary target. No the target was actually Draco Malfoy and the Chief of the Jury was Draco Malfoy's uncle. shit, shit, shit! might have been a good reaction to the predicament he had just landed himself in.

Corny took a deep breath and waited to be eaten alive. He just assimilated all the facts and came to a horrifying conclusion. Dolores had mentioned to him earlier that Old Malfoy would not be a good choice for Chief of the Wizengamot today and it had completely slipped his mind. The reasoning behind her statement was simple; Malfoy was a legal expert A man of impeccable reputation and unparalleled legal success.

Harry and Salazar woke refreshed and ready to carry on. The first thing they noticed was the smirk on Draco's face. That particular smirk always boded evil for someone. Since his great-uncle held the proverbial High Ground, that only left a few people as candidates for a good savaging.

Harry turned to Salazar and deadpanned, "I'm betting on the Malfoy."

Salazar looked at the opposition. The opposition was already crumbling. "No wager. The outcome is virtually guaranteed unless we bet on how much blood is let and which one will lose the first pint."

Harry turned rather green for a second then was heard to cheerfully call out to Professor Snape. "Yo, Snape! Get a vial ready, yeah?"

Severus Snape understood the reference from previous discussions. His hand swept into an inner pocket and he lifted out an industrial strength vial, the kind used to gather dragon blood, troll non-specifics, and other dangerous substances. It was about time someone did an analysis on Dolores Umbridge to see what she really was. Harry had stated on more than one occasion that he thought she was a toad transfigured into human form…

Chief Malfoy began to read the list of questions Fudge had prepared out loud to the room. When he finished he looked around. "I am hereby revoking my previous statement to have the defendant's statement regarding the jury stricken from the record. Under no circumstances would justice be served for anyone to answer this list of questions just submitted by the prosecution."

(1.) Misquoted line from Mel Brooks movie, **History of the World: Part 1**


	17. Death Eaters to the Rescue

Disclaimers: JKR still owns it all. I write AU/OOC...if you want canon you picked the wrong story.

* * *

><p>Walk Through Time<p>

* * *

><p>17: Death Eaters to the rescue.<p>

He turned to Fudge. "Do you honestly think you have the right to demand these men tell you where their work site is? What the correct full names of all parties involved is? What the medical report stated the damage to Mrs. Malfoy read as?"

Fudge's face turned red with embarrassment and fury. He jumped up and slammed his fist down on the podium. "By Merlin, yes! This is a courtroom, we are here to gather facts. I want the answers to those questions." He shook with fury as he turned his face to Harry. Eyes blazing with an insane light, he snarled, "I want that boy held responsible. I want the answers to every question on that list."

Harry stood up; Harvey making no attempt to bind him with chains as he normally did with prisoners. "You want the answers. You make me talk." His voice was soft, controlled, totally unlike the Harry Potter that sat in the courtroom just before the beginning of his fifth year.

Cornelius Fudge could not take any more challenges to his authority. He literally jumped over the barrier that separated the Jury from the floor. "I will make you talk you pathetic little upstart." He snarled as he drew back his fist and smashed it in Harry's face.

Only it did not quite happen like that. Salazar was not about to let anyone break that adorable little nose that he liked being nuzzled by. Hand outstretched in classic Darth Vader pose, he summoned the now totally barking mad Minister, and flung him into the chair.

Harvey then did what he was supposed to. The chains erupted around Cornelius and bound him firmly to the seat.

This time when Chief Malfoy called for the use of Veritiserum and the refusal was stated he overruled the objection on the grounds of evasion of justice.

Snape smiled maliciously as he stepped forward to administer three drops to the Minister's tongue. Fudge jerked like a marlin on the line, screaming and begging that Malfoy save him from the sadistic professor.

It did not happen.

Fudge went all glassy eyed and droll gathered at the edge of his mouth as he stared unblinkingly at the jury of his peers from the other side of the room. This was it, the end of all his political ambitions and he knew it. Everything he had worked for all his life had just been laid waste. He was sure that if he could just keep quiet long enough he could figure out a way to get out of this. Merlin, but it was going to be a long afternoon.

The first question out of Malfoy's mouth after the routine questions and verification responses had been given was, "Please explain to the court why you have compiled this list of charges against Harry Potter and assembled all of us to hear them."

Fudge began to speak. "First of all, I despise the little trumped up bastard. He has no special claim to fame. I have read all the reports; he did not save himself from He-who-must-not-be-named. All the ridiculous nonsense that he is special is utter tripe. He could not fight his way out of a paper bag without the help of all his friends."

Harry had moved over and was leaning against the barrier that separated the floor from the stands. Most of the court room was utterly horrified to find him standing there smiling gently at Fudge as the man carried on.

"Mr. Potter, do you have anything to say about these accusations?" Malfoy asked.

Harry grinned up at him. "No. He might even be spot on with a few of his speculations. I will have to object to his comment that I cannot find my way out of a wet paper bag without help though. I have some really incredible friends and I am sure they would be happy to help me out of any type of trouble, but they would be more inclined to stick me in the bag than pull me out of it."

Several questions later and Fudge was looking at some serious time in the ministry holding cells himself. It would seem that Malfoys made almost as dangerous enemies as their just terminated Dark Lord who-shall-not-be-named and the family did not appreciate Fudge digging through their closets for skeletons…just in case the wrong skeleton got loose you understand.

Now if they could just figure out what happened to Voldemort the other night. And, was there a new Dark Lord?

Which then brought the trial back to one of the original charges; determining whether or not Harry Potter was consorting with Lord Vodl…ol' what's his name the other night when Mad Eye Moody decided that he was going to bring Potter and his Potter-look-alike in on charges of suspicious activity.

For the sake of everyone involved, another intermission was called and everyone went away for the afternoon. Well, everyone except Harry and Salazar. Mr. Malfoy asked them rather nicely if they would please return to their holding cell and stay there until he was ready to reconvene.

Since Harry and Salazar had nothing pressing they wished to do, they returned to their holding cell.

* * *

><p>After the scene at the graveyard had been analyzed by the Death Eaters, they all agreed that since Harry and his friend had saved them from the aurors, the least they could do was break them out of jail. Normally your average garden variety Death Eater would not undertake such a project, but Crabbe, Goyle and a few others were actually extremely happy to be of service to the young men.<p>

So, they rounded up some of the other Death Eaters who had been crucioed once too often for their own good and they all went off to rescue their new heroes. It totally slipped their minds that the guys they were rescuing were the same ones who rearranged their previous leader without moving more than their hand…three times. McNair knew that fact, it just did not seem significant when they were trying to do something so positive.

The gang headed for the Ministry building. Crabbe and Goyle waited for Rossier to handle the phone box. After everyone stated their names and their reason for visiting, the wait seemed forever before everyone collected their tags and checked them. Rossier held up his tag and smoothed it across the front of his robe. "It looks nice I think." He said to no one in particular.

The tag read: Evan Rossier- here to rescue Harry Potter and friend from Ministry Holding Cell.

The other five men tended to agree. Their tags really did feel special.

The auror in charge of issuing the tags thought so too. After checking to make sure she had spelled all the names correctly and typed in the badge authorization numbers, she pulled open her top desk drawer and removed a small mirror. After checking her appearance and combing her bubblegum pink hair, she whispered the activation password and waited for Severus Snape to answer.

He responded in a remarkably short time. "What?"

Tonks giggled lightly as she told him that she had just issued six badges to confirmed Death Eaters and allowed them into the ministry. They were here to rescue Harry Potter and his friend.

Snape actually smiled as he asked, "They would not happen to be Crabbe, Goyle, Rossier, McNair, and the LeLonde brothers, would they?"

She verified the names on the list as those Snape mentioned.

"Right then, I will just go on down the hall and tell the boys to expect company for tea. Do you think that the Ministry would mind too badly if Harry could pop out for pizza?"

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. I will run it by Kingsley. He has been in a contemplative mood all afternoon. That trial really does have him reconsidering how the Aurors do things. It hurt his pride when Harry mentioned that the Aurors do just as much damage to people as the Death Eaters do."

Snape turned the corner. "Right, I am here outside their cell. I will call you back in a few minutes."

Tonks heard a surprised shriek from Snape and then he began chanting, "Oh, my poor eyes."

She could not resist asking what the problem was. Snape mumbled something about them transfiguring their cot into a large four poster bed which they had closed the drapes on. Not hearing any sound, he had pulled the curtain back. And had been treated to the shocking sight of one of the boys with his mouth closed firmly around the other boy's.. ah, yeah, well…

Tonks started shrieking about please activate the mirror and point it in that direction.

Snape had no desire what so ever to ever see either boy stretched out again looking like he was experiencing nirvana (without him being there also) . It was too close to Severus' own vision of Boy Wonder for him to be able to maintain discipline in his life and still function.

He slammed the curtain closed and told them to hurry up and finish since company was headed their way. Seconds later his own turgid flag waved in the echo of a quiet moan of satiation. He vanished the evidence that he was still a living breathing sexu… ah- well let us just say that he is still young enough to enjoy a good wank when the opportunity presents itself.

The actual party was rather anti-climatic compared to the pre-game show. At least that is what Severus thought about the situation. Kingsley dropped by and met the guys, he let Harry go out for pizza, and even had a Dixie cup full of Mad Dog 20/20 with them.

It was a bit of a revelation for Kingsley to meet people he knew were real Death Eaters and to learn that they were people too. Most of them were just ordinary guys trying to get by and keep their families safe. Crabbe even impressed him by offering to show him his DE tattoo. The black auror was introduced to a new concept- when you know you are not the best, you just try to get by. None of the Death Eaters there were proud of what they did; Crabbe and Goyle were the first to admit that given a choice they would probably never harm another person. They were more interested in growing food and tending magical livestock than in who married whom.

McNair had been slightly moody at the beginning of the evening. He had wanted to chop up a few Aurors with his big axe—he really did love that thaing… After a little persuasion though, he was finally convinced that it was OK to prop it up over in the corner and kick back in his chair while discussing his passion for International Cuisine and collecting original artwork by Salvador Dali and Vincent Van Gogh.

The LaLonde brothers wanted Salazar to explain to them what he meant by Blood Purity. They had noticed he seemed a bit agitated with Lord Voldemort regarding that issue. Ed seemed to think that Voldemort had misconstrued the original message and made a mess of things. Pete was sure that Voldie felt he was doing the right thing. It was just that he might have been going about it the wrong way.

Salazar felt that he was back in the pub at Hogsmeade trying to have a conversation with someone who was dealing with the results of one too many glancing blow to the head. Some wounds went deeper than losing a bit of blood…

Harry was pretty sure that there were several things that never changed in life. He was quite certain that the idea of reincarnation was fact, and these probably were the same idiots Salazar used to chat with down at the pub a thousand years ago. To ease the pain of disappointment that was threatening to swamp his other half, he pulled out a small pink and white striped canister and let Snape tap it with an engorgement charm.

Salazar cuddled up to his loving partner and cooed. "I just love the 20th Century. All the lovely Baskins & Robbins ice cream I could ever desire. And you brought me praline and butterscotch." Then he looked around anxiously at the other eight men. "Harry, there is not going to be enough."

Harry, knowing how much Salazar Slytherin could eat when it came to ice cream, or any other foodstuff with sugar in it due to his Harpy heritage, just pulled nine more tubs out of the little pink bag beside him and began opening them up.

While everyone was eating, Harry explained that he and Sal could walk out any time they wanted to and they were actually there to help the British Isles wake up and start taking some responsibility for what was happening to them.

At any rate, everyone agreed that revolutions are hard to start when there is enough food to go around. That had been one of Crabbe and Goyle's points at the beginning of the conversation. Who would have figured? They also knew that to keep peace at home they should head that way bearing gifts. They asked for the address of the Baskins & Robbins Ice Cream Parlor in order to fetch some home for their spouses.

Snape cocked his head to the side as he watched Harry draw a rough map of where B&R was for the guys. It occurred to him that Crabbe and Goyle really did care for their spouses. Both families were big, dumb, and ugly, but they really did exude a sense of comfort and familiarity that went a long ways toward making the lot of them seem OK. Especially since they were not obnoxious like most of the Weasleys.

After the visitors left, Harry tidied up and asked Kingsley if he would vanish the trash for him. Kingsley did, then after thanking the boys for a nice evening went on his own way.

Severus decided to stay and see if he could interest the two beautiful boys in a game of two beautiful boys and one really ugly, young older man. It was a good try on his part.

Salazar Slytherin was so delicate and precise with the **_Obliviate_** he cast on Snape that the man only paused for a second before saying, "Are you saying that if I mix basilisk scales into the active toad spawn I will get the same reaction as the one where I just use runespoor spit?"

Harry looked at him as if he had just announced his candidacy for Minister of Magic. "Don't be stupid, Snape. You mix basilisk scales with live toad spawn and you are going to create fire breathing toads. The last time Salazar did that experiment it took us over fourteen hours to catch all the little bastards and cut off their heads before we could even risk opening the door to the laboratory."

Severus was intrigued. "You created fire breathing toads?"

Harry nodded. "It was exhausting too. We had to constantly cast fire shields to keep from being incinerated by the damn things. They have wicked bad tempers and can throw flame under water also. We were likely never to kill them all!"

Salazar began snickering and mentally projected his idea to Harry before speaking. "Let's drag Snape into the lab and do that one again. If we verify the results and have it published we can call it the Umbridge Effect."

Severus found the idea imminently intriguing and agreed posthaste that he should be included in the next experiment and would gladly make sure it was published. Then he added, "But, only if Harry transforms into his raven form and delivers a copy of the journal to Dolores." It seems that he wanted to know exactly what she would do after reading that the only way to keep the toads from damaging everything was to cut off their heads…and would she make the connection?


End file.
